


My One and Only

by VeteranFujoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anattemptonfantasy, F/M, Is this how you tag?, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Transmigration, Yaoi, firststory, got it, or not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranFujoshi/pseuds/VeteranFujoshi
Summary: Emil Nadur was just a guy who just wanted to live an average life. But destiny seems to oppose him, painting his life with colors he never thought he could have. With the additions to his life, he strives to live to the fullest, wishing nothing more than happiness and that person by his side, forever.Emil: What did you say...? Wait... I didn't sign up for this!*A man holds him in his arms, hands smothering his backs*Wife, you can't run away from me. You are mine.Emil: -'д'-_[English is not my primary language. There might be wrongs here and there.] ( • ̀ω•́  )✧
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Kring…

Kring…

Kring-thud!

A slender hand reached out of the quilt, slamming the poor alarm clock mercilessly. There was a groan, and the bed shifts slightly as the person moves to sit down, leaning against the head of the bed.

A hand makes its way to the phone at the bedside. The light from the device made the person frown, taking a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the changing vision.

Checking the dates, the person thought,

‘Ahh… Monday again?’

Ignoring the lack of willingness to get up, the person removes himself from the comfort of his bed, stretching out his body to get rid of that tiredness. A sigh came out, and he went to freshen himself. 

As usual, after a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his slick, shoulder-length hair, and went to the kitchen just across his bedroom.

‘... A cup of milk sure does the trick.’ A sigh came out.

Feeling a little energized, he went back to his bedroom to dress up, adjust his hair, and finished with his usual hairstyle - a side parting.

Taking a last look at the mirror, he let out a satisfied breath and grabbed his school bag from where he left on the couch yesterday.

Putting on his shoes, he turned the doorknob, his mouth unconsciously moved, “I’m gonna go now.”

Realizing what he just said, he shook his head, not expecting an answer. He sighed deeply, for yet another day.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

“You brat! Why didn’t you just listen to me, huh!? It’s hard to follow the order!?”

Swish!!

The whip swung hard and hit the boy below, who was quivering and shaking. The belt was thin, so thin that the boy’s back was full of scars. Red blood covered the wound, some past scars started to bleed, the liquid dripped on the floor.

In spite of that, the boy didn’t let out a single sound, no matter how much he was hit. However, his scrunched face can’t hide the pain he had received, but still stood silently, no tears in his eyes.

With all his strength, the pale boy said weakly, “But emperor father… Kol was missing. I had to find him… If he were gone, I’ll be left alone…” He muttered the last part, so the man in front couldn’t hear it.

The said father was angered to the point that his face started to turn red. He swings the whip again, forcing the boy to winch in pain.

The man laughed. “I should have known better to give that. Because of that useless little thing, you dared to ignore my order and let the world see your pathetic self. Now, where am I supposed to put my face, huh?”

The laughter stopped. A sinister smile appeared on the older man’s face. “Soon they will know about your existence… Ahh, what should I do? Throw you up or lock you?”

The boy instantly lifted his head, pleading with a tearful eye. “No! Don’t throw me out! Anything but that, please…”

  
  


The older man let out a sneer, his eyes staring in disgust at the boy. “Huh, so now you decided to be obedient? Remember, if I’ve learned that my orders are disobeyed again, I don’t know what I’m going to do next. You get that, don’t you…?”

The boy nodded his head weakly.

Throwing the whip away, the boy’s father walked towards the table and sat down. He waved his hand and ordered, “Get out of my sight. You’re ruining my mood.”

Slowly, he made his way to his room, which was across this horrible building. Although he was a prince, it was merely a title meant to hold him down. No servants were willing to serve him, leaving only to fend for himself. A prince was supposed to be respected as a royalty, but instead, the boy was held in disdain by those around him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached his destination, his only safe haven. 

Making his way inside the small room, he slumped into his bed, face facing the pillow. He turned his head sideways, looking far into the horizon through the small window. 

‘I already miss him…’

In that old, small room that no one has entered, only a weak sobbing can be heard.


	2. Landed in a Strange World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A person grabs the megaphone*
> 
> Hello, hello. Is this even working? Oh, it does!
> 
> Ahem! This is the author speaking. This is my first ever written novel, so expect some wrongs.
> 
> This is all poured out from my poor pea-sized brain. Hahaha...
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, let the story unfold!

The wind whispered, and from the gentle breeze, resonating a soothing sound. On a hilltop, various graceful flowers sway with the wind, as if dancing along with it. The leaves on the trees trembled slightly, some fell on the ground, and some mingle with the wind, wandering in the air, creating an amusing art form.

  
  


A young man leaned against the big oak tree. His silky, jet-black hair flutters with the wind. 

  
  


Arms crossed, he gazed at the distance perplexedly, his sight locked into the big town below. The delicate face scrunched, his eyes glued to the most prominent building.

  
  


He sighed, placing his hands on both his cheeks and squeezed them hard.

  
  


He winced in pain, his face now has a red puffy cheek. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the breeze hit his face…

  
  


Suddenly, he drops down, eyes open again, staring into the vast area. With teary eyes, the young man though,

‘Haha… I’m doomed.’

»»————- ♔ ————-««

There were five floors in Company GoSoft. A small garden and a bench reside on the rooftop, where one can sit and relax. The upper three floors were mainly where the office workers laboured, either on their computer or clients’ phone calls. There is a coffee stand on each level, its purpose as an energizer for the people in it.

  
  


Emil Nadur works on the fourth floor, where he spends almost half his day. He rooted his eyes to the computer, fixating on his work, but infrequently, there would be a jab on his head as if someone were punching it.

  
  


He kneaded his temple, blamed himself for drinking so much last night. Now, the aftereffects are starting. 

  
  


Well, he couldn’t help it. How could he withdraw when the boss was still standing straight in front of him, the bottle of wine in his hands, continually filling up the cup whenever it was empty.

  
  


He‘d rather be drunk to his death than lose his job, and it would be troublesome to look for another one. 

  
  


It was meaningless to think about it, so Emil went to get a cup of coffee. Next to him, his actions gain the attention of his coworkers.

  
  


The man snickered, “Had so much yesterday?”

  
  


Scratching his head, Emil nodded with a sigh. “Yeah… The boss was so ruthless last night. I didn’t expect we could finish 10 bottles! If I weren’t such a sturdy drinker, I wouldn’t be here today.”

  
  


His coworker just laughed at this and went back doing his work.

  
  


After a cup, his mind reinvigorated a bit, but there was still some lightheadedness. Emil looked up, glancing at the clock.

  
  


‘Well, still a few hours to go.’

  
  


Seconds turned to minutes and hours. Emil packed his stuff, said goodbye to his fellow mates, and went straight home.

  
  


He was supposed to purchase groceries today, but in his precarious state right now, there was no way he could endure before passing out. 

  
  


After getting into his residence, Emil took his shoes off, set aside his stuff on the table, and made a beeline towards his bed. He slumped into the cosy bed and soon fell unconscious, barely even heard the sudden voice. 

  
  


A pair of silver eyes look dazedly at the space. A deep voice sounded. “... This will be my compensation…”

  
  


[Transfer complete!]

  
  


… 

  
  


The dream this time was quiet, not like the typical one he had before. He could feel the green behind him, caressing his back lightly, and sometimes, delicate flowers would touch his face. The wind was soothing, like a cradlesong alluring him to sleep.

  
  


He was so much in peace.

  
  


Aching to see the undoubtedly wonderful sight, Emil slowly opened his eyes.

  
  


A blue sky appeared into his view, the white clouds freely mingling, forming a lovely image above him. His hair swayed, and he clutched his hands lightly, feeling the grass in his palms.

  
  


This feels so vivid…

  
  


‘...I could feel it…?’

  
  


Emil stood up, raised his chin, and glanced around.

  
  


He saw that he was on a cliff, a garden of flowers around him. He moved his view vertically.

  
  


What Emil saw made him bulged his eyes, jaw almost dropping to the ground.

  
  


The greenery area below burst with various buildings, the stone-made structures surrounded by a moat and thick, sturdy-looking brick walls. Few shaped towers instilled along the walls, functioning as watchtowers. The most prominent were the two highest square-shaped towers, situated after a connecting bridge between the outside land and inside.

  
  


The structures were constructed either from wooden or stone materials - the more fragile one built on the exposed region while the latter within that massive fortress.

  
  


Among all that, a particularly eye-catching building caught Emil attention. The said building was the heart of the big city beneath, surrounded by its walls, dividing the capital into two. As the most striking amidst them all, the structure stood majestically like a monarch, a sovereign that rules all living things around it. The buildings on all sides are deeply pale when compared to this majestic architecture.

  
  


Beyond that vast city, woodland occupied mostly, the barren lands around it full of lush green, the thick forestry hindering one view sight if observed further. 

(The city layout is pretty much like this. A moat that surrounds the city - usually filled with water. Then imagine that there are stone and wooden structures inside and outside the city respectively.)

  
  


While looking, Emil had only a single thought.

‘… It was that kind of building where king-like figures live, right?’

  
  


…

  
  


‘What?!’

»»————- ♔ ————-««

And that’s how the young man found himself here.

  
  


He sighed. 

  
  


An answer would not just leap out of nowhere, so instead of wasting time deliberating what the hell just happened, Emil takes his first step after all that gawking.

  
  


Might as well walked while thinking, he thought.

  
  


He made his way down the hilltop, his eyes wandered around, scanning and observing. Occasionally, Emil’s sight will stay on certain spots for a while before moving on. Along the way, the wheels inside his brain were turning madly.

  
  


So, just earlier, he was sleeping soundly on his bed, undeterred by any movement. And now, he was in another place that spells exotic all over. Furthermore, it is the medieval-setting kind of world.

  
  


‘Is this even a real-world…?’

  
  


Emil tried his best to recall the past events before all of this happened. Nothing seems peculiar…

  
  


‘Oh.’

  
  


Just when he shut his eyes, he thought he heard a deep voice then contrasted it, a high-pitched sound next. Seems like whatever that is telling him something.

  
  


Emil made a face. Why did he fall asleep so early?

  
  


After muddling meaninglessly, his head started to hurt, the wheels inside have lost its flexibility. Thus, he set aside the matter, focusing on material things that he could see now.

  
  


Fortunately, during his descent, no creatures or any kind of animals stood his way. Only the flora and small harmless land or sky creatures presented themselves within his sight.

  
  


Since he was in this obsolete civilization, dangerous beasts might still be breathing, and Emil doesn’t want to die young. He’s yet to live a long life. 

  
  


The youth was previously a modern young man just an hour ago, and now he was forced to adapt to this. Therefore, he decided to better understand this world firsthand and slowly take his time for other things.

  
  


Emil was now on the foothill, and he could finally see familiar things - a paved road. He followed the lead, walking a few more steps before stopping.

  
  


The young man lifts his head, and his eyebrows knitted. Emil could see that some kinds of wordings carved on the sign above, but he couldn’t understand even a single bit of it.

  
  


However, that was within his expectation.

  
  


Emil resumed his path and made his way inside the town.

  
  


‘Isn’t there supposed to be guards here?’

  
  


Since he can go inside, Emil paid no heed to it.

  
  


He was still in a dilemma earlier, whether he landed in a medieval-kind of world, but looking at the structures and styles of the wooden buildings in front, Emil was convinced. 

  
  


The town is not as structurally dense as the one he sees within the wall. There seem to be more green spaces, used as farm plots for personal or business purposes. The buildings may appear the same, but the distinctive features made them distinguishable, each telling different roles. Moreover, every one of them had a sign hanging openly, justifiably representing their functions. 

  
  


Slowly, Emil walked further into the town following the main road.

  
  


On his right side, some townsfolk were diligently maintaining the maturing and ripe crops, a short brick fence separating it from the uninvited greenery. The plots were not too huge and not too small. The harvests are enough for the townspeople, and any remainder might be traded later in stores or passing merchants. 

  
  


On the other side, the shops were open for business, as stated by the ‘OPEN’ sign dangling on the door. Somewhere between them, an inn was built. That inn was the only of its kind since Emil couldn’t see any more of it. People might have their household to live in (also situated on the same side), albeit few poor homeless ones that he sees lying on the side road. Only particular people enter, maybe a mercenary or mere visitors.

  
  


In one of the open spaces, children around 8-10 were playing with a wooden sword. That one kid who was gripping the weapon pretends to be a warrior who has won numerous wars. The others acted as the armies, following orders from the commander. It was pleasing to see, hearing the merry laugh, wide and innocent smile on their adorable face.

  
  


This tranquil and soothing atmosphere made Emil feel like he was in his grandfather’s place, the one he frequently visited during his childhood, isolated from all the unnecessary pollution and human contact.

  
  


Emil halted, observing quietly as a bystander, savouring the movement. He smiled, but it soon faded as he recalled the unpleasant side of his memory.

  
  


Maybe he was too engrossed in watching the scene or reminiscing the past, the young man did not notice the strange gaze the townsmen were hurling at him.

  
  


He turned his heads toward the penetrating gazes.

  
  


Upon closer look, the people were clothed in a simple shirt and a loose trouser - their colours mostly in browns. The women wore a long-sleeves shirt, tucked in a long skirt, the hem of both touched their delicate wrist and ankle. Even the children were wearing plain clothing, though their pants were shorter.

  
  


Emil inspects himself. When he was brought here, he was still in his suit, dressed all black.

‘Ahh… So that’s why they look at me with such a look. The villagers must have thought that I was a freak…’

  
  


A new goal popped inside his mind - acquire the appropriate clothes before he was dragged to somewhere! Coincidentally, there was a clothing store right in front of him. Without further ado, Emil made his way inside.

  
  


“...!! ……?”

  
  


However, before he managed to set his leg inside, Emil heard yelling and was obstructed by someone. He twisted his head towards the sound. 

  
  


A brawny man stood in front of him. The man holds a long, sturdy wooden stick, the sharp iron above shone when it was hit by the sunlight. Moreover, the outfit that he was wearing was that of a guard.

  
  


Emil sweatdropped. 

‘Uh… I’m in trouble now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally done it! My first ever chapter! I hope you guys can stay with me until the end of their journey...
> 
> And the chapter will be longer from now on!
> 
> Author's out!!


	3. A Voice Inside My Head

Emil is in a trance. For that short moment, he could only come up with two decisions.

First:

Turn around, then run away as quickly as possible with whatever his legs could do. But, with those muscleless legs of his, the taller man could easily catch up with him. Furthermore, he pitifully reminded himself that he's not a fit person, that delicate slender body of his will deprive of stamina sooner or later.

Second:

Stand there and give a smile. Then, with a miserable and pitiful tone, smoothly tells a lie that he was somehow separated from his group, leading to this place. Oh, if the other man questioned the bizarre black outfits, he could inform him that he got it from a wandering merchant.

... 

Both options were terrible. First one is a flat no, and the latter one... Well, he would definitely fail at 'smoothly' lying. Forget about telling deceit, his stuttering will give it away. If he were in the guard's shoes, he would immediately, and with no question arrest that weird-looking person. 

And that's what happened to Emil. Now, the black-haired youth is being locked up in a prison bar, sitting obediently with his legs folded and knee touching the hard floor. The guard sits on a chair with his gaze locked, keeping watch on him. With such an intense gaze, Emil could feel his heartbeats rising, as if he was caught after committing a crime. 

But that's the problem. Obviously, he had nothing to do with any crime, hell he was brought to this world just a few hours ago! Emil sighs. Of course, only he knew about it, the other man in the room clearly misunderstood. 

Mustering his strength, Emil slightly lifted his head and squeaked a little when he met with the man's fierce eyes.

"Um... Sir... Is there something, uh I mean, did I do something wrong?" 

His only reply was a grunt, which made the black-haired youth shift his sight to the suddenly ‘interesting’ floor. Emil decided to speak no further, lest he made him angry. He was crying in his mind. 

‘If this goes on, that man is gonna kill me... and it would be nice if he decided to give a quick death... Ahh, screw it! Better make one last memorable memory since I’ll be dead anyway...’

Surging with boldness he never knew he had, Emil glared hard at the man, his eyes twinkled with anger. 

“Sir, this is clearly a mistake. You’ve already checked it yourself, there were no weapons on me and mind you that this outfit I’m wearing right now is common in my land. Plus, you can’t just grab someone like that, it’s very rude. Now, since I've explained it, please let me go.”

Emil finished with a huff of breath. That was so refreshing. It’s been a while since he had done that. Did the guard buy it? He observed the man. The man in question remained still, however, if looked closely, his eyes widened, looking disbelief at the man inside the cage. 

Suddenly, the man smiled, and that action jolted Emil back to reality.

‘Damn! Why did I say that?! I’m really screwed this time! Ahh... I don’t want to die this early... (Ｔ▽Ｔ)’

Creak. A door opened.

While still in his turmoil state, Emil's teary eyes looked towards the sound. It was an elderly person. The face was already wrinkled, white hair covered almost all of his scalp, and he swore that he could see a tiny bald spot. 

The old man rubbed his long silvery beard and sighed at this situation before directing his eyes on Emil. A toothy smile on his face as the old man said in a soft voice... towards him right?

All Emil could hear was gibberish, not one word made sense. Well, that was expected. Since he cannot read the sign earlier, of course, he wasn't able to decipher the language. 

The talking stopped and the old man stared at him as if expecting a reply. Smiling awkwardly, Emil motioned his hand and shook his head, a sign that he couldn’t understand. 

As if shocked, the old man turned towards the guard, which earned him a nod. Flashing a soft smile to Emil, the gentle-looking old man started a conversation with the brown-haired man, leaving him to figure out the situation himself. 

Suddenly, the young man in the cell stood up. His actions stirred the two people, making them look at him with a raised eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly at them, Emil slowly sits at his original position before.

He had a perplexed look on his face and the people who were disturbed earlier had already continued their conversation.

[Synchronizing at 90%... 95%... 100%! Ding! Host, I'm here to serve you! (＾▽＾)]

This is what startled him earlier, and it’s a bit familiar to him...?

[Nice to meet you, host! I'm here designed to facilitate the host. It's like a system that can fulfil any request as long as it's accessible within specific rules. Don't worry, only the host can hear me! The host only needs to relay thoughts in his mind, and I will help the host if possible!]

'System? Request? If you’re talking about requests... then I have one right now. Can you make it so I can understand the language used here?’

[Of course, host! Please wait for a moment... Initializing... Complete! Downloading... Complete! Ding! The host can understand the words now, but the host has to learn it by himself!]

He twitched. What kind of help is this? Hahh... Anyway it’s good enough. At least he could converse naturally with someone now. As for reading and writing, it can gradually be learned, so it's not a big deal.

‘Oh, to let you know, I’m not done with the requests yet... We’ll find time to talk about this whole crazy thing, alright?’

[... sure, host.]

If the system had a body, Emil definitely could see the shivering system. 

Now that one problem is solved, let's see what they are talking about. Emil paid his attention towards the two other people, who were now in a heated discussion?

"How many times have I told you to not just throw people here... It's not very appropriate to do that to a visitor." The elder sighed.

The man's brown locks bounced slightly when he straightened his back, a clearly dissatisfied look on his face., "I swear not to do it again. But mayor, this young man here is clearly not a visitor! Look at his clothes! It looked suspicious, so I thought he might be a threat! I was ju-"

A look from the said mayor shut the man. He sighed again, but he was not mad at the man's words, as if already used to this. 

"... Just let this poor young man out. Look at that innocent face, does he look like a person who does evil acts? This old man here could tell he was just a harmless little being. Look at how scared he was, surely his mind now is in a jumbled state."

Although still a bit reluctant, the man had no choice but to obey, the mayor has the highest authority around here after all. And looking at the smaller man demeanour earlier, he couldn't help but be reminded of someone close to him.

He took a ring of keys from his pocket and then selected a small copper key before inserting it into the tiny opening. The metal bar door opened with a creaking sound.

Finally free, Emil cautiously moves forward. Fiddling with his finger, he spoke in a tiny voice, "Um... About earlier, it's not that I don't understand, I was too scared to speak... And about my o-outburst earlier, I'm sorry about that too, Kai. You're not gonna kill me right...?" 

The white-bearded man laughed, "Of course not, young man! We're not a heartless person. Besides, as the mayor, it would do no good if this town were known to be harsh towards their guests. Right, Kai?"

The guard, Kai jolted at the mention. Sighing, he ran his fingers to his hair, pushing back some of it. He bends his back slightly towards Emil. "I'm sorry. It's just that... protecting the town was my job, and looking at your weird appearance, I couldn't help but think that you have bad intentions. Once again, I apologize." Then he smirked. "And although I don't understand what you were saying before, but don't worry, I got to see some interesting thing."

"Is that so... Haha... Then, there's no more bad blood between us...?"

The brown headed man nodded. 

The old man who was silence through their exchange suddenly voice his thoughts. “If you don’t mind, young man, may I ask where you obtain such interesting clothing?” He eyed Emil curiously. The other man's attention was also caught, staring openly at him.

Emil scratched his head. “Ah, this is what most of the people wear in the land I belong to.”

The old man fumbled with his long, silvery beard, nodding at Emil’s statement. “Is that so... then I assumed you must come from a faraway land, as this is the first time I’ve ever seen something like this.”

The black-haired youth laugh nervously. “Yeah... you could say that.”

Technically, he was not lying. Everyone was pretty much wearing the same thing as him, though way back on Earth. In this medieval world, this kind of thing was nonexistent after all. 

“Then, if there’s nothing more, can I go now?”

“Of course. Once again I apologize for Kai’s behaviour.” A sudden idea struck the mayor. “Oh... how about I let Kai here compensate for his actions? He can accompany you and guide you through this town.”

Kai, who was suddenly mentioned, retorted. “What? But may-” 

Before he could finish his words, the mayor cut him. “Look, Kai. It’s only for a while, surely that doesn’t pose any problems. I would like to accompany him, but you wouldn’t do that for this poor old man, right?”

“...Fine. I'll do it. Let’s go now, shortie. I don’t want to waste time. I’ve got a job to do.” The man then walked off, telling Emil that he’ll be waiting outside. 

Being called a shortie made him puffed his cheeks. Hey! He was not that short. He has what they called the average height of a man, a solid 165 cm tall... Haha... Though the people (women included) here were 'slightly' taller than him... He felt a jab on his pride on the last thoughts. (☍﹏⁰)｡

A soft chuckle brought him to reality. “Don’t worry, young man. Although he acts like that, he’s a good kid. Don’t let that bother you.” 

“I don’t mind.” Yeah, as long as I’m off from the wanted list.

With that, Emil thanked the mayor and headed outside, where Kai was waiting for him. 

“...so, where do you want to go?”

Emil still hasn't forgotten his goal. “If possible, the clothing store please.” The one where you just dragged me.

The burly man nodded and strode off, with Emil following him behind. After that, there was only silence, so he took this time to talk with the ‘voice’.

‘So... tell me, who the hell brought me here?’

[Bzzzt! It's classified information and cannot be known. Any other inquiries, host?]

'... Then at least the reason?'

[... Requesting permission... Request granted. Ding! The host is here because of the host's previous settlements. I'm sorry, host. Only this much information can be told. (⋟﹏⋞)]

Emil's eyes twitched. It still doesn't answer the question... Oh well. 

But, settlements, huh? He was sure that he had not made any sort of agreement or pact in the past. Where would it come from? 

Since he can’t ask about that information, then surely he can if it’s about this world, right?

[Replying to the host. As the host mentioned earlier, it's indeed a medieval type of world. However, it's different from what the host thought about. In this world, 'Aurum' is what the people can use, though it's only applicable to those with an excellent background. It's what's called magic in the Host's world!]

Emil, "..."

So he landed on not only a medieval kind of world, but also a fantasy one.

'Great, now I've got so much work to do.' 

Emil had tried asking for other information, but the voice stated that it's beyond its capabilities. 

He had a blank face. What kind of assistance is this?

[... Host, please don't blame me. This is the above's rule, and disobedience is a sign of rebellion...]

He sighed. Forget it. Fortunately, he was what the people would call a nerd back in his world. Learning new things... Emil considered it as a good thing for him. 

They or whatever things it is that brought him here are lucky to choose him because if it were any other people, they would probably start to panic. He thanked himself for his adaptability. 

At that point, he realized that he had been calling the voice 'the voice.' 

[Host, this one here does not require a name. I am just a mere system to help the host.]

Pondering a bit, Emil decided to call it Aury. The voi - no Aury paused momentarily before he heard the voice again. 

[...]

[Host, you're too kind. Then, as requested by the host, from now on, this one here will be named Aury.]

Since he had squeezed out whatever information he needed right now, Emil paid his attention back to the outside world. 

He glanced around, and they were already on the path where his fateful meeting between Kai happened. 

Emil stared at the man’s back. He was expecting to be thrown off in the midway, leaving him to fend for himself. Seems like he was a nice guy after all.

A few steps and they were now in front of the store. Kai stopped his tracks before turning to face Emil, reminding him persistently. "Whatever thing you hear and see from there... Just treat it as a useless thing. He is a little bit off in the head."

The short man raised his eyebrow, showing his confused looks. Kai sighed before leading him inside, giving no opportunity to explain it to Emil.

Upon inside, Emil heard a coquettish voice. "Oh... Look who's here. It's that handsome guard of ours... So, what business does this handsome man have here, hmmm?" The person moved closer to Kai, hands on his shoulder.

The taller man had an exasperated look on his face, already tired of the other's antics. 

Looking over the man's shoulders, the mischievous person noticed a small person behind.

He smirked, then asked coyly. "Who's that petite young man you just brought, Kai?" He gasped. "Hoh... Don't tell me it's your partner? Don't worry. I won't steal him away from you. If I wanted to... I'd rather have a score with someone handsome, strong and burly. Yes, like you, Kai..." 

He gave a flirtatious wink at Kai.

Kai removed the hands that secretly moved behind his backs, wanting to sneak it around his neck. He gave a hard look. "No. He's not. The mayor asked me to accompany him, and that led us to your place. And as I've said as always, I'm not interested in you, Reeve. So, you better find yourself another man to hook up with."

The flirty person, Reeve, had a dejected look on his face. "It's a bummer then." 

He walked around Kai, inspecting the small creature curiously. Suddenly, he yelled out a yelp before bringing the person to his bosom. 

The man rubbed his chin on Emil's soft hair. "Oh!! What an adorable creature you are! Did you get threatened by the scary man here? Don't fret, child. I'll shoo him off." With that, he waved his hand to Kai, which made the other man furrowed his eyebrows.

Poor Emil was forced to endure it. That's why Kai was so persistent in reminding him earlier. Reeve was surely an appealing guy, but he would rather deal with Kai than him. He bet that a lot of energy is needed to deal with Reeve.

When the short man was squirming in his bosom, and that white-porcelain face started to turn red, the excited man finally let him go. Looking at Emil's small face, Reeve couldn't help but pinch at his rosy cheek.

Emil, "..."

He took a deep breath, then lifted his head to see that cheerful person.

Crimson hair colour and blue eyes. What a polar but unique combination. 

Emil handed his hand towards Reeve, introducing himself. 

The other person grabbed both of Emil's hands. "And I'm Reeve, little one. Or... You can call me Riv. I only allowed the people I like to call me that. But Kai was stubborn, so it's a loss for him."

Kai looked at the shorter man who seemed to forget what he was here for. He harshly reminded him. "Hey... Don't forget your purposes here. I don't have the free time to indulge you. Better hurry so I can leave."

Reeve responds, "Oh... You're no fun, handsome man." 

Then he turned towards Emil, grabbing his arms to lead him to another room. "Let's just forget about that man! Come! I'll show you the clothes. That's what you're here for, right?"

Emil nodded and let himself be led away by Reeve, leaving the other man behind. 

Kai just shrugged at this then lay on the soft cotton sofa beside the door. Since the one accompanying Emil is the crazy Reeve, they would definitely take a lot of time. With that final thought, the man dozed off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 2 is finished! New characters unlocked: Kai and Reeve.
> 
> Aury is kinda cute, don't you think? Totally opposite to this Airy here, my assistant. It was the cute version of her, a more cheerful and lively one! 
> 
> Airy, who had a blank look on her face. "..." 
> 
> See that? That gloomy face of her? I wish that she would change her expression sometimes. H-huh? Airy...? What are you coming over here for...? And you are... Holding onto something? Uhh oh! It's a red call for me! Have to run now!
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter if I can survive this! 
> 
> The Author's voice gradually fades.


	4. New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Though it's shorter than before... But anyway! Enjoy, peeps! ^3^

Reeve had dragged him to a room filled with various garments. He excitedly pointed to a particular outfit on display-linen doublets with broad cut coat shoulders, embroidered with golden stitches, puffy knee-length pants, and a white ruff wrapping the neck.

  
  


(A/N: Something like this)

Emil shuddered. There's no way in hell that he's going to wear that flashy blue outfit! What're the differences between that and the suit he was wearing now?! 

  
  


He glanced at Reeve, who was all smiles. The man was wearing similarly garish clothing as that one, though in red. He must come from an outstanding background considering that he can afford that and the townsfolk wear simple ones.

  
  


Reeve was still silent as if waiting expectantly for Emil to accept. Feeling a bit of guilt to turn down his offer, Emil finally gave up. "It can't be hurt to try once, right...?" 

  
  


And thank god it's the only one. 

  
  


The man beamed. "Of course, dear! Now let's remove that bland outfit of yours! Oh! I'm so thrilled! I've been waiting for someone like you, slender and small, for so long! Everyone here is just either too tall or burly, and I was losing my hope. But then you come! Let's not waste a single time!" Reeve strutted to open a chest right next to the displayed attire.

  
  


Emil, "..." 

  
  


What has he gone into? And why did he think it was gonna be only one? Reeve undoubtedly has a lot of them. Furthermore, it's a collection of rainbows!

  
  


And so, for the next two hours, Emil was harassed to try them all. Every time he changed, trying out ‘fashion’ clothing that’s up to Reeve’s taste, the man would enthusiastically go like 'Oh...!', 'No... Let's try this one...', 'You're so cute!'.

  
  


By the time they were finished, the young man had slumped down on the couch still in the gaudy outfit, his soul slowly leaving his body. He was determined not to accept any request from Reeve again, not even if the man gives him puppy eyes. 

  
  


He looked at the corner of his eyes, a certain man was still bursting with life. Emil wondered how that man was not drained yet, or maybe it's just the man himself? 

  
  


As if sensing the distress air, a hand patted his back. Emil looked up to see Reeve's rueful face. "Little one, I'm sorry about that. I've controlled myself, but this still happens..."

  
  


"Don't bother. Actually... I've had a little fun too. So, it's not a one-sided feeling." He then grinned. "Oh, but if you're so distressed about it… how about giving it for free?" 

  
  


Afraid of receiving the brightly-coloured outfits, Emil quickly added and pointed to a pile of ordinary clothing, partially hidden and surrounded by Reeve’s ‘flamboyant’ bundle of clothes. "Of course, it'd be great if you're considering giving me that kind of style."

  
  


Emil's response earned him a giggle from the other man. "What a sly little creature! Since you're so adorable and a first-timer here, I'll gladly give you not only one but two sets of them! And for that outfit you're wearing right now, consider it as a gift from me!"

  
  


The short man puffed his cheek and chest, proud of what he had accomplished. Ever since Emil had the intention to change his outerwear into something fitting, he had been searching for a way to somehow acquire it by trading. Exchanging money is out of the question as he had none on him, and even if he did, the currency here would be totally different.

  
  


After rummaging his suit pockets for whatever he could find, he had found a small metallic thing that could emit a small flickering flame. He intended to give it to Reeve as an exchange, but after hearing what the man had said, he decided not to. 

  
  


Who knows. It might be useful.

  
  


Hence, the young man shamelessly received it, a toothy grin on his face. He was happily looking at the items at this angle and that when he realized that he didn't have any bag that could store it. 

  
  


Reeve sees that complicated look of his then smiles. Opening a casket from the glass-shelf, the red-headed man handed Emil a small, monochromatic silver ring.

  
  


Emil stares blankly at the ring in his hands. Why did Reeve suddenly give him a ring?

  
  


Reeve chuckled after seeing Emil perplexed. He pinched Emil's soft cheeks, and slowly with a gentle tone explained it to him. "Emil dear... This is a storage ring you are holding now. It's capable of storing many things inside. And to use it, a drop of blood is needed, then it will bind to you and only you. The contract is forever unless you decide to terminate it or someone forcefully steals it away. But it's useless since only the owner themselves can undo the contract. So they might force you to unbind it then kill you afterwards since the ring is pretty much valuable. Do you understand?"

  
  


The young man felt a slight light-headed, his brain digesting the information given. Contract? Storage ring?

  
  


[Reminding the host again, magic exists in this world.]

  
  


He totally forgot about that. Makes sense since the so-called magic or ‘Aurum’ as described can do things beyond human understanding. This assumption is not too far from the people’s belief in Earth… Wait! That’s not important!. Emil thought, recollecting Reeve’s words again.

  
  


Storage ring… Contract… Valuable… And to undo the contract, the owner either voluntarily gives or dies. Only these two choices.

  
  


‘...’

  
  


Emil gave back the silver ring to Reeve. He would rather not risk his life for this small ring. He could just get a bag to store his items. As simple as that.

  
  


"There, there now. Looks like I scared you." 

  
  


After saying so, Reeve put the shiny ring to Emil's right index finger, and surprisingly it fit him like a glove. Reeve placed his palm on top of it, and suddenly there was an Amethyst-colored light coming from his hands. Emil heard the man chanting something, then the light flashed before fading away as nothing happened.

  
  


Seeing the extraordinary scene in front, it was like a slap to Emil’s face. As if the medieval structurally buildings and the aesthetic outwear of those townsfolks didn’t remind him of his transmigration journey. Rather than wanting to curse someone or something (he didn’t know) about his unfortunate trip, to be honest, excitement and thrill fill his entire being. More so that he was thankful instead. Curse his damn curiosity. 

  
  


‘Oh, I just cursed myself… Back to the main topic, Aury, can I use it too?'

  
  


[Ding! The host can use it, but it's locked. The host needs to fulfil three requirements! Inquiring the host to obtain more details himself.]

  
  


Ah. He can use it. And as expected, Aury was reliable as always. (A/N: Ouch xD)

  
  


[Host...（ｉДｉ）]

  
  


The sad Aury was left pitifully when Reeve's voice snapped Emil from his thoughts. 

  
  


"There! Most people won't see the ring on your finger, and only you can see it. Does this assure you now, my dear?"

  
  


The young man looked at the silver ring on his fingers, still doubtful. It isn’t like he didn't trust Riv (well maybe a little bit), but it still was hard for a modern man to instantly accept this spectacular magic situation and the fact that he was still digesting and absorbing what he just saw for the first time.

  
  


The crimson headed man rubbed Emil’s soft hair. “Hahaha! It’s okay. Kai can prove it later. If he didn’t bring it up, that’s mean the magic is working, little one!”

  
  


‘Well,,, since he’s so sure about it… then it’s okay I guess.’ However, there was one thing the black-haired youth couldn't understand. Why would he trust him so much when they’ve barely even met, like literally they were strangers just a few hours ago, and friends now he supposed. The thought leaked out before Emil even realized it.

  
  


"Hmm... Then let's just say it's fate." Reeve smiled at him, though it was a bit off from his usual one. The unusual feeling went away as fast as it appeared. He continued. "And Emil, keep this between us, okay? Kai can blame himself for not calling me Riv!"

  
  


Emil nodded and decided to keep the silver ring for now. He was very thankful for Reeve. He had done so much for him, although after knowing for only a short time. The young man was feeling a bit guilty now as he was receiving a lot of things, especially the valuable ring from the other man.

  
  


Under Reeve's guidance, Emil successfully binds with the ring in no time. He was about to ask how to use it when the other man suddenly said, "Oh! I forget to mention. You only need to relay your thoughts in your mind, then the ring will obey your wishes and store or take out the items. Convenient, right?"

  
  


Nodding in understanding, the young man did as Reeve had said. The pile of clothes that were on his hands suddenly disappeared and all that’s left is empty air. Emil was once again amazed. 

  
  


The people living here must have it easy. Emil thought enviously.

  
  


"Hahaha! Then let's go now, dear. I bet Kai is grumbling about how we kept him for so long!

  
  


With Reeve leading, Emil followed and once they returned to the main room, Kai was lying on his back on the couch, seemingly sound asleep. 

  
  


Looking at this situation, Reeve had a mischievous smile on his face, and he quietly approached the sleeping man. Hovering his lips above the burly man’s ears, Reeve loudly said, "Wake up, Kai! Your little partner's business is done!"

  
  


Jolted by the sudden noise, Kai flicked his eyes open and scowled when he saw Reeve’s delightful face. He ran through his brown locks with his fingers and exasperatedly sighed. "Haa... Can't you just wake me up normally for once..."

  
  


Reeve retorted. "No promises!"

The gloomy man's hazel eyes twitched. Who was he to kid with, this was the crazy shopkeeper he was talking to. He then shifted his gaze to Emil, and his brown eyes slightly widened. "So... You're just gonna wear that outside? Not to blame for your taste, but still, it's a little bit..."

  
  


Emil followed the man’s gaze and realized. He was still wearing that damn flashy attire! A blush crept into his face, and he dashed out the room. The young man could hear a faint laugh, and his blush deepened. Damn it! He was okay with Reeve seeing him since he was a bit weird, but someone sane had seen him! 

  
  


'Ahh... Is there somewhere I can hide...? (つд⊂)'

  
  


With a small creak sound from a wooden door, the black-haired youth came back with a still reddened face. He was now wearing a white long-sleeves shirt, the small split at the centre was tied with a loose ribbon, covering his collarbone, and the shirt was tucked in fitted black pants. His black, shoulder-length hair still freely dangle behind his neck. 

  
  


Seeing Emil's getup, Reeve rushed to him before hugging him tightly. "Ah!! You're even cuter wearing that!"

  
  


"Hey... You'll hug him to death."

  
  


Reeve looked down, and Emil looked so red that he thought the man would pass out. He quickly let the shorter man go and apologetically said, "I'm sorry, Emil! Are you okay?!"

  
  


Once released from the tight hold, Emil took a deep breath before weakly nodding, still deprived of oxygen. Really... If he'll not die because of a tragedy that he hopes doesn't occur, he speculated that he might die under Reeve's hands.

  
  


Since he already got to change his supposedly ‘weird’ outfit, Emil decided to move on to his next goal - Learning the language! 

  
  


"This is a small town, so, unfortunately, there is no place where you could borrow books. Though… the mayor has a private library, maybe you could request permission? But, I suppose it would be troublesome and also the resources might be limited." Reeve answered Emil's question.

  
  


Indeed. If you asked him, he would not choose this option since the mayor would probably be troubled by it, and besides, he wanted a place where there's a large number of resources available, and where he could borrow for a longer period.

  
  


“Then… Are there any other places, Riv? Like maybe have a big library?”

  
  


"Hmmm... If that’s so, I suggest going to Lein City. There's a huge library, and I heard it was lovely. It will take only an hour and a half on foot to get there from here. So, it's pretty nearby." Reeve suggested.

  
  


Bingo. To Lein City then. But how would he know the way? It would be nice if someone was escorting him. He wouldn’t mind being left alone once he arrived in the city. The problem now is Emil absolutely doesn’t have a clue on how to get there... He doesn't want to do this, but he can't think of any other way to convince them...

  
  


Widening his eyes to look as cute as possible, mouth puckered, Emil blinked his moist eyes to the red-headed man.

  
  


Ignoring the strong impulse to hug the cutie in front, Reeve couldn't help but sigh. "Emil dear... As much as I've wanted to accompany you, unfortunately, I've got a store to look after. I'm so sorry to say this, but I can't go with you."

  
  


Emil was now truly feeling sad.

  
  


Feeling guilty, Reeve quickly said, "B-but! Kai here can go with you! I'm sure he would not have the heart to leave a cute person by himself. What do you say, Kai?"

  
  


Kai, who was mentioned suddenly, "!!?"

  
  


As if afraid that the man will turn down the request, Emil turned his head towards Kai. And with the same heart-rending expression, he looked Kai directly in the eyes.

  
  


The brawny man swore he could see puppy ears dropping on Emil's head, and he had to blink and composed his mind to send away that thought. The crazy shopkeeper was right. He had a soft spot for cute things. It wouldn’t hurt to accompany him, right? It’s just for a little bit. 

  
  


Kai heaved a deep sigh. His gaze softened a little. "... I can, but I need the mayor's permission first."

  
  


Emil beamed. 

  
  


Wagging his imaginary tail, he excitedly said, "Then, let's go now! The sooner, the better!"

  
  


Kai, "..."

  
  


Isn't the young man still afraid of him? He was clearly afraid of him before… What a quick change. Well, he doesn't care. Besides, if he looked closer, the shorter man looked a little bit like his little bro- 

  
  


Kai stopped his mind there.

  
  


Goddess, that was so close. He had never met someone who could change his mind so quickly like Emil. For others, it took him a few months. And that shopkeeper obviously took him the longest to get accustomed to because of his loose screw. 

  
  


He shouldn't be too attached.

  
  


Still, in deep thought, Kai walked off with small steps leading to the mayor's house. Emil had totally forgotten about his fear towards the man, his mind full of thoughts about the books that will soon fall into his hand. 

  
  


The young man didn’t forget to bid farewell and expressed his gratitude to the kind shopkeeper. Without his guidance, he would still be stranded here. 

  
  


He gave Reeve a last hug before turning around to catch up with Kai. He didn't notice the deep gaze Reeve gave at his fading back.


	5. Appreciation and Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!
> 
> And... there might not be an update next week since I'll be having exam. Don't worry, author-san will returned as soon as possible!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The mayor's house was nearby, so it only took a few minutes to get there. Although he has the highest power in this town, the mayor's house was simple, just like any ordinary citizen. The mayor must be a good-natured person and loved by his people as he had helped him earlier, and moreover, the way Kai and the old man converse earlier are that of a friend. 

  
  


Still in deep thinking, Kai stood silently in front of the mayor’s house, his mind completely out of his body. Seeing Kai’s strange behaviour, Emil asked out of concern. “Um… Kai, is there something wrong?”

  
  


Realizing that he got so distracted, the brown headed man faintly coughed, but it cannot hide the faint pink on his cheeks. “H-hum! It’s nothing, just a minor thing that crossed my mind. You can wait here, it’ll take only a few minutes.”

  
  


Hearing that, the shorter man brushed some of the dust on the staircase and sat on the already clean spot, a smile on his face as he nodded at Kai’s statement. Looking at Emil’s obedient actions, Kai couldn’t help but curve the tip of his mouth. Really… Just like a puppy...

  
  


Ah. There he goes again. Kai slightly shocked his head, pushing away such thoughts. Passing past the young man, Kai carefully placed the spears in his hands next to the door and informed Emil to look after it before going inside. 

  
  


The interior was pretty much the same. The ticking sound of an old grandfather clock, the soft cushion set, a small table with a chair beside the always opened window, and the breeze from outside fluttering the semi-translucent curtain. Whenever Kai was on patrol, he would often find the mayor staring through the window, a longing look on his face. The past still hallucinatory haunts him. Passing through the living room with minimal decorations, Kai turned to his right then knocked on the door. 

  
  


He only came in after he heard a soft voice inside give him the permit.

  
  


An old man sits on a chair. In front of him is a pile of papers and a picture of a family of three. The family seems happy, as can be seen by their smiling faces. The hands of the boy hold the other two people beside him, a grin on his face.

  
  


The elder stopped his writing, looked up at the man who just went inside before asking, "So Kai… tell me, is it a suspicious person again?"

  
  


Kai's eyes twitched. He then bowed slightly. "No, Sir. I've come here to obtain permission from you to accompany someone to Lein City."

  
  


The mayor hummed in understanding. "Ah... It's that young man earlier who you throw behind the prison bar?"

  
  


"... Yes." The mayor was sharp as always.

  
  


The old man smiled at him; he then opened the top left drawer to pull out a gold ring engraved with his family's insignia. 

  
  


It was a mighty double-headed eagle.

  
  


"Give this to him." said the old man before handing it to Kai, who had a shocked face, not believing that he was willing to part with it. The guard heard a sigh.

  
  


"It's useless for me anymore. I was planning to give him this for his 14th of age, but..." The elder sigh again, his eyes filled with sadness. "Rather than leaving it to rot away, it's better if it was given instead. At least it still has its uses to ease that young man's journey."

  
  


Although he had been in this town for a few years already, he still didn't know the old man's past backgrounds. He knows that when the mayor had come here in this town, a beautiful woman holding a baby boy was beside him. 

  
  


It was when the old man was still young, still full of vigor. Because of the man's powerful demeanor and good characters, the townsfolk voted for him to replace the money-grubber mayor. The previous madman was obviously angry at his people's actions and threatened to kill them if this goes on. Fortunately, the man that was voted was very strong, able to make the other man submit to him in one move. 

  
  


The town had flourished ever since then. The people live a happy life under the man. One time during one of their usual trips, the man had come alone, no sign of a woman and boy. The people wanted to ask about it, but one look from him made them shut their mouth, never again dared to ask. Since that event, the man will always gaze at a particular place, holding a picture. 

  
  


This story is only known to the elders. Young people like Kai didn't even know about this tragedy. Kai was told this by the old man himself, showing how much the mayor was trusting him. Ever since he was picked up by the old man, he had decided to serve him wholeheartedly until the end of his contract, and the trust given to him made him even more committed to him.

  
  


Kai stared at the gold ring in his hands. 

  
  


It must have been for his deceased son, Kai thought. 

  
  


"Oh, and Kai... Do you want to go with the young man?" 

  
  


"Sir... Didn't you already give me permission? Why would you ask that again?" Kai gives a confused look.

  
  


"Let me rephrase that. Do you want to be free...? You said to me before that there are still things that you needed to do. The contract is nearly over, so why not end it early?" 

  
  


Shocked by the sudden proposal, Kai’s mind was jumbled. If he did agree, then it would be great to start early, but the mayor will be left by himself. He had regarded this old man as his father figure ever since he was picked up, and for that he eternally grateful for. But… since the old man himself ended the contract earlier, he can start the mission fo- No! He couldn’t leave the old man alone! Moreover, if something does occur, he would be left to feel regretful for his lifetime. 

  
  


As if knowing what the other man was thinking, the elder laughed, showing some of his missing teeth. 

  
  


"My child, nothing will happen to me. Although I look like this, you know that I can protect my old body just fine. Besides, there's still a lot of people here who can take care of me."

  
  


Yes. Kai was surprised when he had lost to the elder during their first friendly duel. However, that was ages ago. Surely now, his senile body must not be able to keep up...

  
  


Seeing that the boy he had raised made such a complicated look, he chuckled and stood up, walking towards Kai. The mayor placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders before saying gently, as if he was cooing at a child. “Don’t worry, Kai. I promised you that nothing will harm me and the village. Ever since I took over, there has yet been a problem and it would not be until the end of my time. This old man here is stubborn and you know it, Kai. I’ll live long enough to see you finish your journey.”

  
  


Hearing those sincere words, Kai couldn’t help but hug the old man in front, no… his father. A laughter rang from the mayor. “Hahaha! No matter how much has passed, in my eyes, you are still that young boy who would cry over small things. I had to comfort you like this every time it happens. Hahh… I will certainly miss this...”

  
  


Kai let go after what seems like an eternity, his eyes puffed a little. Dropping on one knee, Kai sincerely said, "Thank you for taking care of me for all these years. Thank you for picking me up when no one wanted me. Thank you for taking the time to teach me, to guide me. Thank you for... everything."

  
  


Kai straightened his back to see the old man still smiling at him. Giving a last smile, he turned around to leave, but just as he held the door handle, Kai heard a soft voice behind. "This is still your home. Don't hesitate to come back anytime. May the Goddess bless your journey."

  
  


He weakly nodded and finally left the house. The man lifts his head to stare hard at the sky, the blue reflects into his hazel eyes. “Wait for me, Kane… Everyone… I’ll avenge you all…” 

  
  


»»————- ♔ ————-««

  
  


After Kai had gone in, Emil remained seated on the staircase, hands on both of his cheeks as he absentmindedly looked towards the blue sky. His only companions are the busily chirping bird and the breezely wind that comes occasionally, forming sounds of leaves rustling. 

  
  


Bored, he observed his surroundings and when his sight turned to the right, Emil saw something twinkle in the corner of his eyes.

  
  


Ah. It was Kai's spear.

  
  


The man had been carrying it with him since Emil first saw him. And only now did he leave it, the spear leaning against the wall beside the door. He went closer to observe it. A sharply pointed obsidian head fastened in red to a sturdy, long shaft. Some spots were pale in colour, maybe due to the constant handling of the man. He was no weapon appraiser, but even Emil could tell that it was a strong one. The aura the spear emitted was mighty as if someone had been using it every day.

  
  


As a man, and a curious one, of course he would be attracted to such raw power. The young man wanted to touch it, but afraid of offending Kai, he dismissed the idea. When Kai had done asking, maybe he could try for permission from him.

  
  


Once again, Emil observed all around him, however this time way beyond the house, where only lush and greens with spots of flowers here and there reside. 

  
  


‘What a calm view, reminded me of grandfather's house...Hmm? Something white is moving over there…?’

  
  


His leg moved before his mind decided to do so. He was getting further and further away from the house, coming closer to a particular, isolated bush. Emil was only a meter apart when the bush shocked. He had no time to react when a white shadow suddenly leapt out from the bush, crashing straight into the young man's chest.

  
  


He groaned as he fell on the ground on his butt.

  
  


"Ugh... what was..."

  
  


The remaining words stuck on his throat. There was a small white creature on his chest: long pointy ear, small red nose and dragon-like tail with a feathery end. Dark patterns were all over his body except the tail. Its tiny extremities support the chubby, furry body. But what catches Emil's attention the most is its big, red eyes staring at him.

  
  


The little furry moves his little feet as it draws closer to Emil's face, the red nose twitching, seemingly smelling at him. All of a sudden, its ears perked up, and the tail behind started to wag furiously. It's chipping nonstop, as if excited to see the man.

  
  


The creature seems to know him...?

  
  


After getting up and brushing some of the dust on his pants, Emil squatted down in front of it. He extends his hands, and the white beast’s nose slightly twitched before he rubs its head against the young man’s hands,

  
  


Knowing that it's not afraid of him, Emil gently moves his hands to touch that fluffy, soft creature and rub its head. Sometimes, he would move under the little creature's chin, and he could feel its purr sound radiating into his hands.

  
  


"Hello there, little one. What's your name?"

  
  


As if it understood what Emil had just said, the white furry chipped in response. It’s tail wagging, creating a small breeze behind.

  
  


"Oh, you can understand? Chi, huh? Then, let me guess… Cici...?"

  
  


The response Emil got this time was even more significant. It was circling the young man around excitedly, the chipping sound even louder, and the tail wagged furiously. Seems like the little creature was telling him that he was right. Looking at this adorable behaviour, Emil couldn't help but chuckle. 

  
  


The one that was running around got even more playful after hearing Emil laugh.

It was running so fast in circles that Emil's eyes can't keep up with it. He picked the little furry up to his eye level to calm it down.

  
  


"Hey...you seem to know me? But this is the first time we've ever met, though? Maybe your own-"

  
  


His sentence got cut abruptly because the little one that was on his hand suddenly had its ears perked up and quickly squirmed itself out before disappearing into the woods.

  
  


“Ah.. wait!” said Emil as he watched the little creature gradually disappear into the woods. 

  
  


Emil sighs. There goes his lead. He was observing the white furry reaction, and based on it, the young man speculated that there might be a link between the furry and the reason why he was brought here. Haa… so be it. Since it recognized him somehow, it might come back to him.

  
  


Suddenly he heard someone worriedly calling for him from a far distance. "Emil! Where are you?!" 

  
  


Emil stood up from his squat position and turned around to see Kai's face that gradually came into view, with the spear securely held in his right hand. "Haahh... Next time you do this, don't forget to tell me beforehand. I thought you were brought away by someone..." said Kai in a slightly raised voice. 

  
  


‘... I left without telling Kai and I even promised to stay put. I-is he mad…?’

  
  


Looking at Emil's dejected look, Kai sighed, however this time with a gentler tone as he said. "... I'm not angry at you. It's just that... I am the one who will be accompanying you and look after you...so you are basically under my watch, and it would be my fault if anything happens to you."

  
  


"N-no! Don't blame yourself, Kai! This is clearly my fault. I have promised… If anything happens to me, you can just leave me alone..." Emil had his head down, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

  
  


Kai raised his eyebrows. "And why would you think that I will be abandoning you?"

  
  


The shorter man slightly lifted his head, his voice shaky. "...b-because you think it's troublesome...?"

  
  


Emil heard a deep sigh from Kai again and unconsciously twitched his body, his sight switch into the ground once again. Now that he thinks about it, he's been forcing Kai all this time. The other man was probably irritated, and he just went along with it because it's the mayor's orders… 

  
  


"Look here, Emil. I will only say this once," said Kai firmly. "I wouldn't accept your request if it wasn't from my own will. If I don't like it, then I don't. Hell, even that shopkeeper can't force me to say his nickname! So, don't think of yourself as trouble for others. Do you understand now?"

  
  


Shock was clear in his face. The black headed man certainly doesn't expect that the other man was willing. That's a first time for Emil… to be treated the same as his grandfather would do to him. He flashed a smile, a toothy grin he gave for the first time in forever. The burly man really was a good guy. 

  
  


Kai paused momentarily after seeing the angel's smile from Emil. 

  
  


'Angel's smile, huh? Since when was the last time I thought of that? Emil really is a dangerous little creature…'

  
  


"Ahem. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a detour first, to grab some of my things." Kai then led the way. 

  
  


"Where are we going?" 

  
  


"Just follow me." 

  
  


They were heading towards the opposite direction of the mayor's house and way more deeper. The wooden house gradually disappeared as it was replaced with the big, greeny trees and bushes of various sizes. The paved road has ended since long ago and they were moving, following on a trail of dirt steps. Soon, a small wooden house came into Emil's view. Before he could ask, Kai had beat him to it.

  
  


"The mayor had terminated my contract as a guard here. That means I'm free to go everywhere I want from now on. And Lein City will be my first step. So, I'll stay with you in the city until it's time for me to go." said Kai as he entered the house with Emil following him behind.

  
  


A single bed beside the window, a wardrobe, and a desk with a chair. The brown headed man is a simple guy. The furnitures have simplistic design and there wasn't that much use of decorations. 

  
  


The man then proceeds to pack his things, starting from stuffing all of his clothes that he has inside the bag. Pulling a medium sized box from under his bed, there were 3 bags brimmed with things, and as Kai moved it, a clanking sound can be heard. These were the only things he packed, so the process took only a few minutes. 

  
  


While Kai was busy himself, Emil just quietly sat on the chair, thinking about what the other man had said. Dangling the big, brown leather bag over his shoulders, Kai then turned around just to see Emil in his dazed state.

  
  


He heard the young man ask nervously. "Umm... about your job... It's because of me...?"

  
  


Hearing that, Kai smirked. "Why so worry, shortie?” 

  
  


“Ah… No, it’s just that…Wait... H-hey! I’m not a shortie!” 

  
  


The taller man was holding his laughter. “Yes, yes you are not. Don’t worry, Emil. Just remember what I’ve told you before. This is out of my own will.”

  
  


‘Ahh, he’s treating me like a child.’

  
  


Rather than disbelieved, Emil lets an assured sigh. It’s gonna leave a bad taste in his mouth if it were true. After the short exchange, the duo went back to the mayor’s house to see him off. Bidding their last goodbye to the kind old man, the two men start their journey to the City of Lein.

  
  


»»————- ♔ ————-««

The wind fluttered the white curtain due to the ajar window. Inside the room were only the sounds of breeze and an old person scribing and working on the pile of papers on the table. Occasionally, the person would stop his work and stare deep into the outside world through the window. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his mind thought back on the gold ring he gave earlier. 

  
  


“...I forget to tell them. Haa… my poor, old mind… I’m sure Kai would handle it well…” The old man returned to what he was doing before.

  
  


»»————- ♔ ————-««

  
  


Before leaving, Kai had told him that bandits would sometimes show themselves to rob people. To Emil relief, their journey was, fortunately, a smooth one. And so, the two people had a relaxing chat.

  
  


From their conversation, Emil discovered that there were races other than humans that have existed since the creation of this world. He can't ask any further because the other man might find him suspicious. Someone who was an inhabitant from this world must know this right? It must be common knowledge.

  
  


About the Aurum, the young man also throws the question to Kai. Turns out, he can’t use it. Only certain people who meet the requirements may have it. If Emil remembered correctly, Aury also told him similar things. Oh. He’s got such a good companion by his side, why didn’t he think of asking Aury? So he did.

  
  


[Host, this one cannot disclose the information. Please be understanding.]

  
  


That’s the answer given. Emil sighed in his head. He is yet again left by himself to solve it. 

  
  


They were midway through when Kai suddenly stopped. He took out a golden ring from the small pouch dangling by his waist belt, then handed it to the man beside.

  
  


Emil felt a deja vu. This is the same situation as Reeve earlier. He stared yet again at the second ring in his hands, though its color was a bit more colorful than the previous one, and not to mention the dull ring was invincible.

  
  


“So… why did you give it to me, Kai?”

  
  


The taller man simply answered. “Order from the mayor.”

  
  


The young man couldn’t stop thinking about the two rings, silver and gold. Is this all due to his luck…? He snorted. As if he had any, is what Emil would like to say. The first one is as valuable as his life and the gold ring… Upon closer look, there was an emblem of an eagle at the center, and it seemed magnificent. This could probably fetch a good ton of money…

  
  


Not indulging himself further towards materialistic gains, these coincidences lead him to a certain meeting with a particular little white creature. It’s the first creature Emil had seen, more eye-catching with its deep red eyes. And so, he asked Kai.

  
  


"... What did you say? You've met a small red eyes animal? How could that be? That demon is known to roam around their own territory only. It's unusual to see them here. I think you just saw it wrong. Maybe it's deep pink rather than red."

  
  


Emil sheepishly smiled, nodding his head as if agreeing to what Kai had said. But deep down, he knows he didn't see it wrong. How could he mistake such deep red eyes for other colors? And to make it worse, the little creature seems to know him. But then, that small furry didn’t actually hurt him… Emil even thought it’s kinda adorable, like a fluffy toy he once had.

  
  


Turns out that small furry was a little demon. But, if it came from another place, why would it recognize him? Scratch that, he didn't even know this world existed, so there's no way they had met before. The little demon must have made a mistake. Yes. That's it. Emil concluded.

  
  


The next words from Kai nearly made the shorter man trip. "Does your family know you're out here?"

  
  


Here it comes. Emil had long prepared for this attack.

  
  


Scratching his face, Emil sheepishly answered, "Yes. I'm the one requesting it. When someone has passed a certain age, they can make a choice whether to stay within the circle or out of it, and I choose the latter choice. You see, my family is very, very... strict. I just wanted to find a place where I truly felt I belong."

  
  


Kai’s reply made Emil pause his steps momentarily. "And you've made the right choice. That I can see."

  
  


The black-haired youth smiled after hearing this. Kai was right about that. Ever since leaving the main house, he had been living himself happily, away from the constant judging gazes from people around him. But even though he was happy to cut his ties, he felt that there's still something missing, something that he couldn't properly define, like a puzzle that's missing its one single piece. Emil just couldn’t understand.

  
  


His thoughts dispersed as they took a few more steps and the pavement split into two. The first where Emil could already see the silhouette of a city, and the other was a narrower road, leading to a forest. They stopped for a moment before continuing the path to the city.

  
  


Emil raised his eyebrow. Kai was looking at the other direction with a look of longing. He speculated,

'Is that where his home is?'

  
  


Seeing that the other man just walked off without saying anything, Emil didn't open his mouth. It would be rude to intrude someone’s personal space, and Kai can tell him if he wanted to. After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally arrived, the city in full view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author, "Whew! That was a long chapter. Need some coffee now..."
> 
> *Airy came with a cup of coffee in her hands*
> 
> 'Just in time!'
> 
> *Author takes a sip*
> 
> Spurt!
> 
> "Airy... What did you put in there...?"
> 
> Airy, who had an indifferent expression. "Sugar."
> 
> "That's definitely not sugar! It tastes salty!"
> 
> "Then blame it for looking the same."
> 
> Airy then walked off.
> 
> Author, "..."


	6. Inside the City

'Wow! It's even more fantastic close-up!'

The sight is what Emil had seen way up from the hill. But looking at this distance, the already magnificent view became more detailed. He could see the solidly built tall wall, giving off a heroic feeling to those around. There were two guards, each aligned with the two high-rise towers, looking over the area. The sign above the gate had beautifully carved words, which Emil guessed must be the name of this city.

At the bridgehead, a person was inspecting the carts of goods and people, and if approved by him, they could go inside without a fuss. It must have been to ward off outsiders with evil intentions.

Emil watched with amazement and the person unconsciously rooted himself, not in mind with reality. Seeing this, Kai had to pull the still gaping man to get into the line, in which the shorter man smiled meekly at this before shifting his gaze in front.

Carts and wagons filled with things were now being inspected. The person guiding it moves closer to the inspector and shows him what seems like a scroll. A nod given without inspecting and they were good to go. But for those who don't have it, instead of a scroll, a piece of small, round item was shown. And they require an inspection process.

'There goes another problem. What should I do? I don't have anything- wait… Will the mayor's gold ring be sufficient enough?'

The young man was still pondering when it was finally their turn. Kai quickly passed the inspection. He then moved aside and waited for Emil's turn to finish. Taking out the aureate ring that he stored in the bag Reeve had given him earlier, the black-headed man slowly extends his arms to show it.

Emil looked up to see the man’s reaction, and as he expected, the inspector had a shocked look on his face, his eyes widened. Before he could defend himself, the other man had already bowed his head, as if showing respect to him. A hand placed on his chest and the man said decorously, with a slight tremble, "T-the great sir can go in right away! Forgive this one for wasting the lord’s time!"

This situation had grabbed others attention. Before it got any worse, Kai, who was beside him all this time, had to drag the confused Emil. Attracting any further will only bring harm, and not to mention the small, defenceless person who is vulnerable to such dangers.

When Kai determined that they were at a reasonable distance, he put both his hands on Emil’s shoulders, in which awoke the other from his dazed state. The burly man exclaimed, "What was that about!?"

The young man shook his head, indicating that he didn’t know it too. He extended his hands which held the gold ring. "I-I just shows the ring given by the mayor and that happens! I didn’t know it would create such an exaggerated reaction…"

Releasing his hands, Kai ran down his fingers through his brown locks. "Haa… The old man should say something ‘outrageous’ about the ring beforehand... I don’t know anything about the mayor’s family, but I guess he must have an outstanding background for the inspector to react like that." He then looked at Emil and said thoughtfully, "It’s better if you don’t show it randomly like that. I’m afraid that someone will come to look for you, even worse if they have bad intentions."

Emil nodded, agreeing to what Kai had just said. And even if he hadn’t mentioned it, he certainly wouldn’t do that. Who knows what kind of trouble would arrive at his doorstep. Noticing something amiss, Kai asked the shorter man, "But… Why did you show him the ring? Don’t you have an identification token? Like this?" And as he said that, the brown-haired man handed Emil a small, round object which had a unique pattern from his small pouch bag.

After looking over the object in his hands, Emil returned it and answered abashedly, "No… M-my family doesn’t give that to those who request to leave. So, I had no choice but to show the gold ring… But, if I had known that it would be that surprising, I definitely wouldn’t do it."

"Hm… If that’s so, then I’ll accompany you to forge one for you, as soon as possible. How about tomorrow?"

Emil sighed in relief. After hearing what the man said, he beamed. Who else would he ask for help if none other than Kai? And so, he readily accepts the offers. He thanked his lucky stars.

A sudden voice grabbed both the men's attention. "Sir! Please let me in for only this time! I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!"

The person making the commotion was slightly taller than Emil. Short emerald hair with his fringes parted slightly, and lapis eyes, which were now glistened in tears. In front of him was the inspector, his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"You think this is some kind of a charity house, where you could walk in as you please?!"

"N-no, sir! I really forgot it! It's already getting dark... If I can't find a place to stay, where would I go? And I've got important business in there!"

"That's your problem to solve, not mine. Now, shoo! Unless I don't see that token, forget about going inside!"

But the young man was not giving up, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. He pleaded tearfully, "P-please! Make this an excerpt-"

A firm voice suddenly voiced. "He's under me. Surely that’s sufficient, right?"

The inspector looked at the black-haired youth, and his face pale, it changed quickly to that of an esteemed one. "Y-yes, yes! Absolutely!"

Emil then nodded before walking off with the confused emerald-haired man trailing him behind.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

When Emil saw the scene, he couldn't help but feel pity for the man. If he told the inspector that the emerald-haired man was under him, will the man let the poor man in?

'I mean, the inspector was kind of afraid to offend whoever’s family behind the mayor’s ring.'

When he thought of this, Emil was already walking towards the commotion, but before he took another step, Kai stopped him. He knows exactly what the taller man was thinking. Flashing a small smile, Emil promised. "I’ll only use the ring’s influence for this one time. Trust me. Besides, don’t you think the man was kind of pitiful? He must have a very important business here seeing him so desperately."

'And it would be great if I had someone who had about similar stature as me to talk with. Everyone here was tall and scary-looking.' Emil grinned at this thought.

Kai originally wanted to retort back, but after looking at Emil’s assured face, he let out a sigh before reluctantly releasing his grip on the smaller man’s wrist.

The other man was obviously still worried. Emil yet again gives him a soft smile before going to help the man that was now pleading with teary-eyed. He already thought of a plan. He just had to be an actor, and a good one.

The young man cleared his throat as he composed himself. Wearing an icy gaze, Emil strode off like what a proud noble would do. It seems that his plan was effective as the people around him unconsciously shivered at the sudden change of air, clearing a path for him.

Emil snickered in his mind. 'Turns out I do have a talent for this.'

[You’re amazing, host! Even this one was convinced!]

Aury’s unexpected entrance nearly broke Emil’s facade. He coughed lightly and continued his amazing performance. Arriving at the scene site, Emil held his head high and said imposingly that the man was under him, in which the inspector frantically nodded his head with a frightened look, not daring to defy the order. "Y-yes, yes! Absolutely!"

‘Oh, it really worked.’ Emil made a peace sign in his mind. (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

Until he was finally near Kai did Emil put off his facade, now wearing his natural, soft look. With a smug smile plastered on his face, Emil looked at Kai, as if wanting to be praised. Kai sighed but rubbed the smaller man’s fluffy black locks anyway. The taller man then looked at him dumbfoundedly, surprised by Emil’s feat earlier. "Are you sure you’re not highborn?"

Emil shocked his head at this. He for sure is not noble. Did he look like one? Seeing the confused face of Emil, Kai waved his hands, telling him to forget about it.

A small, nervous voice sounded. "U-umm… both sir?" And both of them shifted their attention to the other man, now realising that there was another person present.

Emil introduced himself while smiling sheepishly at him. "Sorry. Ahem. Nice to meet you. I'm Emil." He then chuckled lightly after seeing the other man's stiff body, "Forget about that earlier. It was a mere facade. So, you don't have to act formally to me. I'm a normal person, just like you."

"And I'm Kai." Kai’s simple answer followed after Emil had finished introducing himself.

He heard the man release a deep breath. Was his act that believable? Emil thought.

"O-oh... Then thank you, Emil. I am indebted to you. If you hadn’t butt in, I wouldn’t have the place to stay for the night and most of all; I'll lose my most important client!" The man said sincerely before extending his hand to both Emil and Kai as a means of formality. "And my name is Antonio. A pleasure to meet you."

The other two men casually accepted it. But one word seems to strike Emil. He thought,

'Client? Then he must be a merchant or something like that...'

Emil took out the gold ring from before and showed it to Antonio, whose face changed dramatically after he looked at it. Antonio pointed to the ring with shaking hands, flabbergastingly said, "That's... Isn't that the Alston Family's infamous insignia...?"

The black-haired youth felt something ominous about the way Antonio spoke. He turned to look at Kai, and sure enough, the man had the same reaction. Kai’s deep voice explains to the perplexed man. "Let’s see… How should I put it? From what I heard from my trips here, the Alston Family is very, very significant to the people around here, even to the outside of this city. Their swordsmanship is among the best in the empire, so you can tell how much influence they have." After explaining, the man let out a deep sigh. "No wonder that old man was so strong… Turns out, he had such an amazing background…"

"So you’ve never seen the insignia before?" asked Emil.

Kai shook his head. To be honest, he didn’t care about it. It was just a piece of information he got during his information gathering, so he never thought about going deeper. But now, it was different since an important person of his was related. Whatever past the old man was experiencing must be somehow connected to his extravagant background.

"You’re right. However, there’s one important point you’re missing. They are known for their notorious act towards the commoners. They… look down on them, treating them as trash and more so to those that can’t use Aurum. Their lineage all use Aurum, you see. That’s why the people here were so careful around them, lest they unnecessarily offended them." added Antonio, his face scowled.

Emil, after hearing all those explanations suddenly had the urge to throw away the golden ring. He had a bad feeling about it, but the ring was trusted to him… After thinking all over, he decided to keep it. The ring does provide some kind of protection to his weak state, he just didn’t know how long it would last. A scary and sudden thought came out. Emil nervously said, "They will not come to find me right…?"

"I guess that you’re not affiliated with them at all, huh? Although I’m curious, I will not ask about how you get a hold of that thing, everyone has a secret, right?" Antonio grin then continues, assuring Emil. "Don’t worry, Emil. The people will practically ignore all sorts of connections with Alston’s family. And if something did happen, your bodyguard can protect you." The emerald-haired man stared at Kai for a moment before looking back at Emil, ignoring the pull he felt since earlier.

"Ah? No, no. Kai is not my bodyguard. He’s just accompanying me here." Emil instantly corrected.

Antonio grinned, showing his pearl-white teeth. He bows slightly, a gentleman as he is. "Oh? My mistake. Well then, to compensate and to express my greatest gratitude, I would like to invite you guys to where I will be staying. It’s a very nice, loving place and my treat for these first few nights!"

Well, Emil for sure can’t say no to that. He had no money, to begin with. And he didn’t want to trouble Kai. He decided to search for a job tomorrow after he gets his token forged. Moreover, Kai seems like he had no intention to refuse the invitation too.

And so, Antonio leads the way, explaining to Emil about the little bits and that of the city, with Kai following them behind. All the whilst, the black-haired man was looking at his surroundings, taking note of the buildings. The stone walls were plastered with another, joining the buildings together. Above, the slate roofs sometimes have chimneys installed; the smoke would mingle for a while before disappearing into the dusk sky.

After passing through an array of buildings, Antonio stopped for a moment at a small bridge, the structures beyond are larger and stood individually in the broader area. He then gestured at the buildings, saying that the region after the bridge will be where all the elites are staying, each house occupying their land. Antonio kindly and strictly reminded that unless the nobles themselves invited you, it would be unwise to enter so.

All the time Antonio was talking, Emil had his hands on the rail, observing and fascinated by the fishes swimming freely in the crystal clear water. Kai was staring at the region beyond, his grips on the spears tighten. His subtle actions went unnoticed by the other two.

Antonio coughed lightly, bringing the attention back to him. "You guys are still listening? And I’m more concerned about you Emil since it's your first time here." He looked worriedly.

"Don’t ever step a foot inside if you still want your head intact, got it," Emil responded.

"Well… you’re not wrong. But as long as you understand. Now then, shall we continue our journey? The inn now is not too far from here. Just another few minutes walk." As he said that, Antonio sidetracked the array of buildings they have passed before, turning into an alley and stopped in front of a 4-storey building, its entranceway decorated with various kinds of flowers, adding that loving feeling of a home. The streets were no longer full of people, only a few presents, walking their way home. Tall, street lights at the side have turned on since long ago, as guidance along their way.

With his arms pointing towards the building, Antonio happily entered, with the other two following. "Here it is! My favourite place of all!"

Ding!

They were greeted firsthand by the ringing of the doorbell, and a soft woman's voice soon followed. "Welcome to Heartful Inn, sirs! Here to eat or to stay?" The woman glanced at the three men, and when she saw Antonio, her blue eyes softened a bit, giving the man a small smile.

Antonio beamed to her and cheerfully said, "Heya, Miss Ilya! I'm here yet again! And this time I'm not alone, I've got some company!"

He then took out 15 silver coins from a small pouch and handed it to her. The woman, Ilya, nodded then went to hand them a thick leather-covered book. Antonio grabbed the same-style pen and started writing off. Finishing, he passed it to Emil, who seemed to root himself there. Kai looked at this and smiled, taking the lead to write it for him, in which the other threw a thankful look towards him.

Emil had told Kai before that he was illiterate. So, that temporarily solved one problem and surely will not after he mastered this world’s language. Looking at this, Antonio said, "Emil, you’re not familiar with writing, isn’t it? Well, I certainly can help you get some books from the big library they had in here! We could go there tomorrow… wait, tomorrow is a no. How about the day after tomorrow?"

Of course, he couldn’t say no. That will save a lot of his time searching for who knows what kind of books he should grab. As they had their interaction, Kai already finished his part. The lady placed the thick book back to its original position, opening up a cabinet with many keys neatly sorted according to their numbers. She shifts back to front, a small strand of golden hair falls behind her back; her hands reach out to hand each of them a bronze key. "Here are the keys to your room, sirs. It will be on the 3rd floor. Every night, there will be free meals. And you can request to deliver it to your room or eat it downstairs."

The three men nodded and each went to their respective room, promising to have breakfast together tomorrow. Emil entered his room, and the first thing he saw was a single bed, at the side was a slightly open window. The silky semi-transparent curtain was forming waves due to the breeze outside.

No wonder he felt a little cold.

At the end of the bed, a closet stood there, its back plastered to the wall. Beside it, there was a desk partner with the same design chair. On the wooden table was a small mirror and a pot of plants as decoratives.

Emil lay down on the soft bed, and he could feel his eyes dropping, today's journey had taken a toll on his body. A knock to his door jolted Emil out of his dazed state. Making his way towards the sound, he opened the door and saw the promised meals. Because Emil was too busy adapting and dealing with all this sudden stuff, he realised that he had not eaten for a whole day.

He stared at the appetising meal, and suddenly there was a rumbling sound below. The other man chuckled, and Emil, who had pink hue in his cheeks, quickly grabbed the food, not forgetting to thank the man. He eats the food to his heart's content, and after licking the plate clean, he was now all smiles. Stroking his full tummy, he lay down on the bed once again. The comfy and fluffy bed lulled him to sleep in no time, the window remained open to allow the cold air to come inside.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

With its tiny feet, the white creature jumped and landed straight into an opened window. The red eyes looked around the room before softly landed on the bed. The small nose was continually twitching and only stopped when nearing the sleeping man's hands. It gives a small lick to the delicate hand and stays for a few minutes before exiting the room and disappearing into the twilight.

One certain white creature was passing through buildings, creating a pale white silhouette contrary to the darkness with a trail of small gusts within its path. Taking a sip from the small river, it yet again passed through many buildings, the only difference was the elegant and noble feels. The white creature then turned left, quickly leapt over the patrolling night guard and headed straight into a big mansion. It makes its way inside through a window, in which a hand reached out to rub its head.

"You were gone for the whole day." A deep voice spoke to the little creature, who was purring and licking his hands. It gave a loud chip as a response. Its big, red eyes were twinkling, and the tails wag furiously. "... You found him? But... isn't he already...?" The deep voice was shaking.

The white creature moved its small head up and down as if insisting that he was telling the truth. The sky blue eyes widened, and a drop of clear, salty water hit the small head below. The white creature lifted its head and jumped onto the man’s shoulders, its tail curling around his neck. The small head rubbing against the man, seemingly wanting to comfort him.

In the quiet, tranquil night, only a quiet, small sob was heard from the darkened room, witnessed only by the creature beside him and the moon above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? Who’s that, I supposed? （＾³＾）～♪
> 
> Airy suddenly interject, “It’s obvious. Who wouldn’t get that?”
> 
> Author, “Aww… you’re no fun, Airy. Help me to keep the suspense will ya?”
> 
> Airy, “They will meet in the next chapter.”
> 
> Author facepalmed, “Uh… so... see you guys then…” ( ´･ω･)


	7. Forging the Token

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding!
> 
> Airy went to open the door and as soon as she saw the person, she immediately dragged the person inside. 
> 
> Author, "O-ouch! Slow down, Airy!"
> 
> With a sharp tone, Airy glared at the Author. "You realized that you had been out for over a month, right? So, how was your trip? Enjoyable? Obviously not so for me, you know."
> 
> "Ah, yes. I didn't forget about you, Airy. Here you go, your favorite things, isn't it?"
> 
> Airy looks down to a box full of skittles with sparkled eyes. "You're forgiven for now... Now go do your work!"
> 
> Author turned her head, looking straight at front. Thud!
> 
> *In Dogeza position*
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving without notice! There were kinds of problems I had to take care of... Well, now that I'm back, gonna start writing then! So, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy~

Light shone through the little opening of the window, forming a passageway for the sunlight to creep in, and in turn, illuminating the entire room. Birds were flying freely, starting the day with lively chirping sounds. Rays of sunshine penetrate through the curtain, finding its way to stare straight into Emil’s eyes. Groaning, Emil sat up and rubbed his pitiful eyes, annoyed at the way nature decided to wake him up.

  
Sitting up, Emil stretched his body, releasing some of that tension. His nose suddenly shuddered, picking up a rather unpleasant odour. Come to think of it, he did feel kind of sticky. 

  
Ah. 

  
Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Emil pulled it towards his nose, frowning as he took a sniff. Turns out, he was the foul-smelling thing. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emil released his grip and went to open the door. 

  
Antonio stood there, grinning widely at him, but contrary to that bright smile, there was a black spot under his eyes. Concerned, Emil asked the man in front. The man in question smiled at him, stating that it was just the cold night keeping him awake. 

  
Feeling like Antonio was avoiding the question and had no intention to speak, Emil didn't ask any further. Throwing away his curiosity, Emil restated his attention. Now that he looked, the emerald-haired man had already changed his clothes, blue replacing the white shirt last night. 

  
Seeing that Emil was still in the same clothes as he had yesterday, Antonio chuckled. "Ahh… I see you haven't ready yet. Don't worry, I can wait for you, and we can grab breakfast together! And… I've already told Kai to book a table beforehand." 

  
The slight pause escaped Emil's sense, too engrossed in the thoughts of that smell. "Mn. But I haven’t changed yet and smell terrible now. Do you know where the bathroom is?”

  
“Bathroom? Oh, you’re wasting time! Just use the cleansing spell, it’ll be a lot faster that way!”

  
Seeing the man smiling sheepishly, Antonio threw Emil a questioning look, which the other nodded. “Ah… I thought you could use it because of your noble demeanour yesterday… I’m so sorry to make early assumptions!” Antonio said apologetically, cupping his hands together with his back bent slightly.

  
“It’s okay, Antonio,” Emil assured with a smile. Yes, he can’t use it. But that was the situation for now. After solving all the requirements, he would use it like crazy for the comfort of his life. He giggled in his mind.

‘I can’t wait for that to happen hehe…’

  
Antonio huffed a breath. “Well, since it only took a little bit of Aurum, I can help you with that.”

  
Before Emil managed to respond, the other man had already raised his right hand, and an Amber-coloured light started to appear from his fingertips. He then began to scribble something on the air, the words mysteriously somehow hanging, flashing the room with its bright colour. When he finished, the words started to condense and gathered at Antonio’s hand. He waved it towards Emil.

  
Out of instinct, Emil closed his eyes, expecting an impact, but it didn’t come. Instead, the light slowly revolves around him, like moths that stick around a lamp. There was a weird creeping feeling that he couldn’t describe like something within him was filling up. The room that was illuminated began to diminish. Emil scanned his body excitedly. Sure enough, there was not even a speck of dirtiness, and most importantly, that foul smell finally vanished.

  
Although he had already seen this before, the sight of it still mesmerized him. There was one thing Emil couldn’t help but notice the differences in the ways Aurum was used between Antonio and Reeve. He looked at Antonio with a doubtful look. “Didn’t you just have to think about it, and the spell will automatically be cast? Also… Aurum has different colours…?”

  
“What are you talking about? Every spell is cast like this. The users had to write the spell first then condensed it into small concentrated orbs before releasing it. And there are many colours the Aurum can manifest into. It depends on the rank of the users. As you see earlier, the Aurum I used is in Amber colour, so I’m at Amber rank!” Antonio explained briefly.

  
Then Reeve… Emil was curious about the other’s identity now. If the normal way of casting spells is what Antonio had said, Reeve must have had a higher rank… isn’t it?

  
Seeing that Emil was just standing still with no intention of moving, Antonio sighed and went to grab the other’s arms, dragging him downstairs. The inn bustled with customers. Although it was still early in the morning, almost all the tables were occupied already. The two men looked around to search for a certain brown-haired man, but they didn’t have a hard time looking since the location the man had picked was way out from the bustling section, at the corner next to a curtained window.

  
The man was sitting quietly, the scar beneath his right eyes seems to be looking more prominent. The two people made their way towards Kai, and Antonio hurriedly seats himself to the farthest one. Emil raised an eyebrow on this as he took the seat next to Kai, but decided not to further question him.

  
Emil turned to his side. “Did we make you wait for too long?”

  
Kai shook his head. “No, and I’ve already ordered us some food in advance. But I don’t know if the food suits you guys taste. So, I order a few more dishes.”

  
“Thank you for that, and rest assured, I’m not a picky one.” As Emil said this, Antonio also nodded in agreement. The black-headed man continued, “...I’ll pay you back when I have the money.” 

  
“No need. It’s just a little bit of money.” 

  
And right after that, the food that was ordered earlier had arrived. The two shorter people looked over the food scattered on the table. It seemed like Kai had ordered them two simple fried rice with a fluffy omelette on top, a big bowl of creamy mushroom soup, two pieces of chewy butter bun, and two cups of warm water. On the other side, Kai’s food was more on the heavy side - a smoked lamb steak, two servings of fried chicken rice, and juice. He sure can eat well, thought Emil. But considering the tall man who was nearly approaching 190 cm, it was not a surprise.

  
They eat in silence, which Emil doesn’t find surprising, but if it were only Kai and him. With one extra lively person, it feels weird to see a silent Antonio, contrary to what he was yesterday. Just then, the silent man nudged his arms lightly before whispering, “Emil… Um… Can I talk to you alone tonight…?”

  
Confused, he pointed to himself, all the while looking doubly at Antonio, in which the other nodded. Emil wondered, did something happen between him and Kai? 

  
Kai’s voice stopped the secret agreement between them. “You two have finished, right? Then, let’s go.” He stood up then went to pay for the food, telling the other two to wait for him outside.

  
The two compiled, both now on the outside. Antonio turned to Emil, grabbing both his hands in his. "Emil, I've got a client to deal with. I'll make it up to you someday. And… Don't forget about our meeting, alright?" 

  
Emil nodded. "Mn, don't worry." He watched the gradually disappearing figure of the emerald-haired man and by the time Kai had finished paying, Antonio's figure had long been gone. Noticing one person was missing, Kai turned to look at Emil, in which the other explained to him. 

  
“Is that so… It’s just you and me then.” Kai leads the way with Emil by his side who were now focusing on the road in front. They had arrived at the four junction streets as yesterday. Since the sun was up this time, he could see the structure. 

  
A beautifully chiselled fountain resides at the centre. The 3-tier waterfalls make it even more mesmerizing, droplets of water splash when the water hits bottom. Fishes can be seen swimming freely in the crystal clear water. Moreover, the perfect angled ray of sunlight shone through the waterfalls, sparkling the water even more. The most prominent feature was the statue of a goddess in the middle of it.

  
“This is the Fountain of Goddess Welinad. Every city in Welinad has it. So, you can tell how devoted and passionate the citizens are towards their goddess.” Kai explained.

  
Emil nodded, registering and storing the info. He looked again at the fountain, specifically to the statue of the goddess. He couldn’t help but feel that it was familiar to him like he had seen it before. He brushed off that feeling and turned his head to Kai. “Welinad?”

  
“I knew you would ask about that, so after we finished applying your token, I will take you to see the library.”

  
Oh! Is he finally going to touch some books? The black-haired youth grinned secretly.

  
Following Kai with happy thoughts, they finally arrived in front of a big 3-storey building with minimalist design. People that went in and out were wearing some armour and holding weapons of their choices. After stepping inside, the people gave the duo curious glances. Emil glanced at Kai, whose expression has not changed since morning then towards himself. 

  
‘Why do they have to stare so much…?’

  
The shorter man may not notice it, but Kai, who has been dealing and experiencing the harshness of reality, senses the malicious intent behind those gazes. The people were not looking at him but observing the man beside him. Seems like he needs to tell Emil to stay still for a few days…

  
Passing through the mission board where adventures would take a request, the taller man led Emil head straight to a section where a small counter resided, glaring so to those around him. The people shivered and retracted their gazes, but still didn't do much as the glances were back again. Sighing silently, Kai said to the woman who had just finished attending, “I’m here to forge an identification token.”

  
“Welcome, sirs. Is it for two people?” The woman inquired.

  
Kai pointed to Emil. “No, it’s only for this guy beside me. He’s a bit illiterate, so I’ll help to fill out the details.”

  
“Of course, please wait for a moment.”

  
The woman then proceeded to take out a piece of thick black paper and handed Kai a thin, long metal with a sharp point at one end. Suddenly, the metal thing lit up, the light concentrated at the upper for a few seconds before flowing gently down into the sharp end. Before Emil lets out his curious thoughts, Kai had already thrown questions at him. Like age, race, gender, and ability to use Aurum.

  
The shorter man wondered. Why would Kai ask him about his gender? Isn’t it pretty clear that he’s a male?

  
His thoughts didn’t wander far as the woman began to scribble on top the black paper with a trail of Amber light. She grabbed a plain gold-coloured token, and the light floated a bit before diffusing into it. “Here you go, sir. That would be 20 gold coins. And be sure not to lose it, or there will be double fees the next time you requested it again.”

  
Emil looked at the token and was flabbergasted, shocked at the fees. 20 gold coins must cost a lot, right…? The black-haired man was raging his mind to find a way to repay it.

  
Kai deliberately ignored the stunned man, fully knowing what he was thinking. Reaching out for his dangling small pouch, he handed out exactly 20 gold coins to the woman before telling Emil to leave. He just wanted them to leave here as quickly as possible. It wouldn’t do good if they stay longer, lest any more would recognize the oblivious man.

  
They were now on their way back to the Inn, and Kai was not giving Emil any hints about the sudden leave, leaving Emil to wonder if he had angered the man for paying so much. Nobody spoke up until they were inside in what Kai considered a safe place. Emil wore a nervous look as he said, “... Is it too much…? D-don’t worry! I’ll pay for it! Even-”

  
Kai ruffled the shorter man’s hair, reassuring him. “No, it’s not that. People were eyeing on you earlier. That’s why I am in such a hurry. It’s better if you stay still for a while here. I’m sure those guys are not dumb enough to attack in open eyes.”

  
Emil shivered. “Is… is it because of the gold ring…?” He got a positive answer from the other. Come to think of it, Antonio did tell him about the notorious acts of the Alston… Emil gulped. Did he just set himself a target? Looks like he needs to speed up his learning and in unlocking the requirement. He needs to learn self-defence magic as soon as possible. 

  
Kai, "And don't worry about the inn fees. Until you can provide yourself, I'll cover for you." 

  
After reassuring that the other man will be doing just fine, Kai then takes his leave since he has something else to do. Emil was touched. Kai is indeed a good man. Since he and Kai had met, he had been doing nothing but adding burdens to the man's shoulders. A piece of paper plastered on the side of the reception desk caught his eyes. Of course, he couldn’t read it, but there were drawings on it, in which Emil thought to be about recruitment for a job. Having no choice, the man went toward a lady with auburn hair who was welcoming a newly-arrived guest.

  
He waits for her to finish, and with a smile, Emil politely asks, “Hello. It’s Miss Ilya, right? Um… Is the owner perhaps looking for someone to work for her?”

  
The woman smiled back. “Yes, it’s for a waiter job. Would you like to apply?”

  
“Yes!” Realizing that he was too excited, Emil slightly coughed with embarrassment, a small blush on his cheeks. “I mean, yes please.”

  
His actions earned a small giggle. “Well then, I’ll inform Mrs Jen about it. Please wait for a while.” Ilya made her way towards the back door, leaving Emil to himself. Only a few minutes had passed before he heard the door opening, revealing Ilya and a middle-aged woman beside her. The latter had a warm smile on her face, radiating off the feeling of a loving mother. 

  
“Is this the young man you mentioned earlier, Ilya?” Even her voice sounds soothing.

  
Ilya confirmed. “Yes, Mrs Jen. He’s one of the two people Antonio had brought yesterday.”

  
The older woman nodded in understanding, eyeing Emil up and down, that loving face of hers toned down. Being stared so deeply, Emil couldn’t help but shudder, accidentally remembering his attempts in applying for a job which unfortunately didn’t go quite smoothly. He knew very well how important it is to have an excellent first impression. 

  
Regaining himself out of the past recollections, Emil straightened up and bowed slightly, all the while with a polite voice. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Emil. And like Miss Ilya just told you, I am looking for work. I can for a waiter job, or even if it's not that, labour work will also do.”

  
The inspection continued for what seems like an eternity for Emil, but only a few minutes passed. He was ready to be turned down, however that expectation of his turns out to be false as Mrs Jen wore her loving face again. She gave the young man a satisfied nod and smiled, “Well, I can see that you are a polite one, who knows how to ask nicely unlike the others before. You’re hired, young man!” Then she laughed, patted at his shoulders. “For starters, don’t call me ma’am. It makes me sound old! You can call me Mrs Jen just fine since we will be working together from now on. I suppose you don’t have a place to stay?”

  
Emil shook his head slowly, still in a surprised state. 

  
“I see. Now Ilya, would you mind showing Emil his room and give him a short tour? And Emil dear, you can start working tomorrow onwards.” Before she left, Mrs Jen didn’t forget to give them both a small pat on the back, leaving the youths for themselves. They turned to each other, a smile on both their faces, extending their hands as they introduced themselves formally. 

  
"Welcome, Emil. Looking forward to working with you tomorrow.”

  
“Likewise, Miss Ilya.”

  
The woman let out a small laugh. “And you can call me Ilya. Besides, I think we’re about the same age. Feels weird to call each other formally, isn’t it? Let me give you a small tour now that we are not strangers anymore.”

  
Emil nodded before following the kind Ilya. As instructed, Ilya gives Emil a short guide of the inn, showing him each of the rooms within. Since the building was not that huge, the structures and position of each were easy to remember: the first floor as the main floor where Mrs Jen’s room is located and those customers who wanted to check in or dine, the staff’s rooms in the second floor, and the rest were for the guest rooms. After the short tour, Ilya, at last, shows his room before leaving which was the last one on the second floor, near to a flower potted window. In Emil’s hands were new clothes meant to be worn when he goes off to work, given to him when they visit the storage room just 2 doors away from his room.

  
Without further ado, Emil entered the room. The interior was pretty much the same, but it was undeniable that it’s a lot wider than the room he stayed before. He wasn’t surprised as he and Ilya were the only ones to reside here, the others have their places as told by Ilya. Everything about the inn sounds perfect for Emil, even more so when food was provided. He had none to worry about his supply of food now. Thinking about all of this, he felt grateful to Antonio for introducing him to this wonderful inn.

  
When they came back, it was still late in the afternoon. Therefore, the street below is crowded with people and street vendors. With such abrupt events, Emil had nothing left to do. 

‘Too bad I couldn’t get the books that were waiting for me to hold and explore… Well, at least I get to keep my head for today, haha…’

  
Disposing of such thoughts, Emil lies on his bed and finds that it was quite fluffy. This lifted his moods a bit. He took out the newly-forged token and held it up high. He has now imprinted himself on this world, which technically makes him a resident of this world, right?

‘So there is no way out, huh? But… it’s not like anybody would notice it anyway. I think they would be quite happy to hear the news...’

  
Unnecessary thoughts yet came again, pulling down his spirits. Now that he was in such state again, the only option to do is sleep, and that’s what Emil do. Even if he had slept the night before, but it's still not enough. The hands which held the little object gradually loosen, his eyes groggy. Seems like exhaustion finally took over. The piece of gold landed with a thud on the floorboard. Even with the bustling noise outside, the young man managed to sleep it off like a log, already deep in his dreams.

  
Immediately after Emil had fallen deep asleep, a tall figure went inside the room. The small white creature on his shoulders jumped down to rub his little nose softly into the hands of the sleeping man. The black strand that falls into the man’s face was tucked in behind his ears, showing the wholly delicate yet defenceless appearance. A big hand caressed the man’s cheeks. “... It’s very faint, but I still can feel it… You’re really back…”

  
The man’s red eyes were glistening as if the tears would come out anytime. Not wanting to stir the unconscious man, he reluctantly decided to leave. It’s okay, we will meet again soon, the man thought. Before departing, he lifted his hands and a trail of greenish Aurum flew towards the man. The Emerald light flickered for a while on top of the young man’s chest before slowly dissipating, hidden deep inside the man’s body. The token that has fallen before had been put on the table. Taking one last longing look, the figure then left, along with the small beast on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, only a brief appearance it seems. Don't worry,, they will meet again soon. Till then!


	8. First Requirement

_Knock. Knock._

  
  


The sound stirred Emil out of his dream. His sluggish eyes began to come around slowly, leaning against the headboard. He noticed a familiar husk of orange, mirrored on the bed, as he rubbed his eyes. 

  
‘It’s evening already…?’

  
  


As he spread his little arms, the black-haired youth yawned, loosening some tight muscles. He was snapped out of his slightly dazed state by a knocking noise. 

  
  


“Coming!”

  
  


Emil hurriedly went to the door, pausing to adjust some of his unkempt hair and clothes in the middle. Satisfied, he opened the door, and again, as earlier in the morning, he was greeted by Antonio's wide grin.

  
  


“Have a nice nap, Emil?” Antonio snickered in which the other nodded with embarrassment.

  
  


Realizing that it was Antonio standing there, Emil asked. “You know where I moved? I’m sure I haven’t told you that.”

  
  


“I went to your room before and found that you were not there. Worried, I asked Miss Ilya and she told me you were here. Decided to work here, Emil?” 

  
  


Emil nodded.

  
  


Antonio grinned. “That’s good. Here is a nice place to get a job. A comfortable environment plus a nice employer and staff to work with. Ah… If not for my ancestors, I had long applied for one. And well…” He had a nervous smile. “How about we have dinner together tonight? This time, it’s my treat,” Antonio chuckled after seeing the changing look on Emil’s face. “Of course, you can pay me later.”

  
  


“Mn. It’ll be my treat later.” Emil said gratefully.

  
  


Confused as to why Antonio stood there and threw him a nervous glance, Emil’s mind jumbled a bit and soon found out. A smile plastered on his face. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about our secret meeting tonight.”

  
  


Antonio lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank the goddess. I thought you had. Well then, see you downstairs Emil!” And just like that, the emerald-haired man had gone away, leaving Emil alone to prepare himself. 

  
  


In the Heartfelt Inn, every floor had a washroom installed. There is still some time left before the sun husk can no longer be seen. And so, Emil took the time, not grabbing a bag which typically holds clothes since only Ilya and he was here, to get ready. The washroom was conveniently constructed in the midway point, and when Emil arrived, many kinds of sanitary products were placed, and newly too. As he expected, there were no such things as a ‘pump’ kind of container, instead of in the form of manually pouring out the liquid. Emil took a quick sniff. 

‘Haa… It smells like sunshine.’

  
  


After a few good minutes, he was done, wearing the other same type of clothing. The used one had been put nicely into the storage ring and he decided to wash it tomorrow after his work had finished. Although a cleansing spell is quick and easy, it still cannot beat a freshly, rewarding warm bath. 

‘Now I am hungry.’

  
  


With that thought in mind, Emil quickened his steps downstairs. As per usual, the atmosphere was lively, the space filled with an admixture of loud and soft voices, clanking of cups between the energetic guys, and the occasional sounds of bells. It was way rowdy than the morning. The black-haired youth looked around and he could see Antonio sitting in their previous location. As Emil drew closer, away from the mops of the head, he noticed that there were already foods displayed on the flat wooden surface.

  
  


Emil took a seat beside and asked puzzledly at the other man. “Huh? Kai is not here?”

  
  


Antonio shook his head as he answered. “He left just before you arrived, saying that he had something to do. Though, I didn’t get to ask him since he was in such a hurry.” A sheepish smile then formed. “But it’s convenient for us, since… you know, haha…”

  
  


He nodded, fully understanding Antonio’s questioning remarks. Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard. Emil’s pale cheeks instantly became reddish in hue. 

  
  


Antonio let out a small laugh, a smirk on his face. “Well, since a certain someone was starving, let's dig in no further. We certainly can talk after this.” 

  
  


Emil deliberately ignored Antonio's teasing, his hands swiftly picked up a portion from each of the dishes. His actions cause the other to laugh even more, eventually joining Emil in his frenzy eating. 

  
  


The air was calm and serene with a casual conversation ongoing, laughter and giggle occasionally erupted between the two young men, the dishes completely wiped out in no time. Emil was drinking when he heard Antonio’s weird question, making him spluttered some of his drinks. Fortunately, they were sitting beside each other, if not… Ah, he didn’t want to imagine it.

  
  


“Are you okay, Emil?! D-did I ask something personal after all? I mean, yeah, it kinda was…” Antonio asked in a tiny voice as he handed a handkerchief.

  
  


Coughing a little, Emil wiped the leftover on his mouth and flashed him a flustered smile. “No… It’s just that… Isn’t it obvious?”

  
  


“Oh, I thought you were angry…” Antonio sighed a relief, then beaming his signature grin. “And I knew it! You are the same as me. Ha… It was so difficult to find others like us, and I’ve been wondering if I ever could find one. But it was not a surprise since many were concealing theirs considering the situation now. Being a Hetia is surely a curse and a blessing at the same time, isn’t it Emil-”

  
  


Antonio couldn’t finish his words because Emil once again choked on his drinks. The other man patted his back with a perplexed look as Emil asked in a questioning tone. “I beg your pardon? A what? Hetia…?”

  
  


“H-huh? You mean you are not…? I’m wrong or... Eh?”

  
  


If looking from an outsider's point of view, they would find this situation hilarious as both men had the same dumbfounded looks, unsure how to react to each other’s responses.

  
  


Emil was about to open his mouth when the bell rings loudly, indicating the arrival of guests. He had heard this a few times already, however, what perked his attention was the sudden announcement from Aury, whose voice hadn’t been heard for so long.

  
  


[Ding! Informing the host! One of the requirements had been lifted! Wishing the host good luck to unlock the remaining ones!]

  
  


And just like that, out of nowhere, he had already done one of it. 

‘Was that because of that person who just came in…?’ 

  
  


Curious eyes scanned the person and his body unconsciously shivered at the sight. Emil rooted his eyes, focusing solely on that particular person, not even realizing the existent of the other person besides that man. 

  
  


The tall man was a handsome one, in fact, the most dazzling man Emil had met. He had golden locks of hair, deep blue eyes and a chiselled face like it had been carved by gods himself. His stature was at least 190 cm and his body had that charm of a model, imposing an aura that attracts other people. But, contrary to the charm he eluded, people avoid making contact with him due to the icy aura he emitted, turning their head away from him. Everyone could see the icy gaze as if what he was seeing right now was not worth his time. 

  
  


The blond man turned his head towards their direction, the distance between them gradually shortening. 

_Thump! Thump!_

‘Huh? Why’s my heart beating like this…?’

  
  


Emil didn’t realize the fast beating his heart made, only after he heard Antonio’s surprise voice that he did. After finally taking a look at the other person, he too was shocked.

  
  


“Kai! W-why are you in that state!? You’re bleeding all over!” Antonio hurriedly went to Kai’s side, taking out another handkerchief with an attempt to wipe the blood, which didn’t help at all. Barely wiping a spot, the shorter man frowned at the sight of the injuries beneath. 

  
  


“I’m fine. It’s just a slight injury. If I take a short rest, it will heal in no time.” Kai’s nonchalant response made the emerald-haired man frown, angry green eyes suddenly looking into hazel eyes, the man scolding him with concern in it.

  
  


“No, you’re not. I don’t know what makes you think like that, but I’m worried! You, mister, are gonna have to lie for a few days until it’s completely healed, and I’ll make sure you do! Come on, let’s get you clean,” He turned to talk with Emil briefly, “Sorry, Emil. Guess our meeting is postponed... We can continue after I finish with Kai, alright?”

  
  


“You sure don’t need any extra help?” 

  
  


Antonio smiled, “No need, Emil. Thanks for asking though. Oh, and… Can you thank the blond man there for me? Kai needs to disinfect his wounds immediately, so can I ask you that favour?”

  
  


Emil nodded, watching the disappearing back of the duo. He turned, facing the blond man who had been silent the whole time. With a sincere smile, he said, “Thank you, sir, for bringing him safely. Is there any way that we can repay you?”

  
  


A deep voice sounded, “Noah.”

  
  


Emil, “...?”

  
  


“You can call me Noah. Only a coincidence to be there, no need for repayment.”

  
  


Under the taller man’s burning gaze, Emil can’t help but shivered. His heart that had calmed down earlier begins to race. What was this man doing to him? Feeling kind of uncomfortable with the rising ambiguous changes within him, Emil decided to end the conversation early. Hearing that the man himself didn’t want anything, he politely excused himself, once again expressed his thanks. 

  
  


“Then, Noah, thank you again. And you are welcome to collect your debt if you decide to. I’m sure you had something else to do, right? I’ll excuse myself now and see you next time if fate brought us.” 

  
  


The man was silent for a short moment, before letting out a single reply. “Mn.”

  
  


Emil pulled a small smile before going upstairs, intending to check on the duo, all the while scolding himself internally at his beating heart. Stopping suddenly at the end of the steps, he reluctantly turned his head back, letting out a sigh as the man was no longer seen. Surprised at himself, he lifted his hands and slapped hard on both his cheeks, frowning at the pain inflicted. Now that he has retrieved himself again, Emil continued his previous intention.

  
  


»»————- ♔ ————-««

  
  


In a beautifully furnished room with white sculpted wall and ceiling, a golden-haired middle-aged man busied himself with the never-ending pile of papers. Only the sounds of a pen scribbling and the occasional sigh were heard. 

  
  


The gentle light shimmered from behind the glass window, lightening the room with a shade of curtain light. Some fell on the man, sparkling the long golden yellow cascading the man’s back. The 3 pairs of wings behind shook slightly, bathing in the warmth of the sun. 

  
  


Suddenly, the sturdy oak door opened with a bang, the man inside undeterred, continuing his works. With a calm voice, he said, “What is it? And didn’t I tell you to enter the room gently? Sooner or later, that poor door will not hold much longer.”

  
  


“Y-your Majesty! That child’s s-soul orb… was shining just now!” The woman who barged in just now spoke between gasps, her cheeks rosy due to all that running.

  
  


The pen that was in his hands dropped, the wings behind trembled vigorously. His golden eyes deepened as if he was experiencing countless memories in it. Silent engulfed the entire room until the man finally spoke, his voice quivered as a result in oppressing the strong emotion within. “... Did you manage to track his whereabouts?”

  
  


“The thing is, Your Majesty… It only shone for a short moment before fading away. By the time we noticed, the light had already gone…”

  
  


He slumped down, making the other person in the room jump in concern. The man waved his hand, indicating he was fine. He put aside the papers, motioning the woman to come closer. Knowing what His Majesty’s meaning of action, she carefully passed the round object. 

  
  


A stern voice ordered. “Keep this between us. I don’t want the old geezers to find out about it, they would make a fuss. Go now, and continue doing your work like normal.”

  
  


The woman nodded at the order and bent her back before leaving the room.

  
  


The man stared at the small dark orb in his hands. He brings it closer, his forehead touches the cold little thing. 

  
  


“You’re still alive… This time, I’ll not make the same mistake again…”

  
  


»»————- ♔ ————-««

  
  


Arriving at his destination, Emil knocked at the door. A ruffling sound was heard before Antonio’s voice sounded telling him to come in. The two were still on the issue of treating, both sitting on the bed. Though, it seems that Antonio’s cheeks were a bit red…? _Probably due to all that scolding._

  
  


There were patches of white bandages all over Kai’s body, particularly on his right upper extremities. Only a small injury was left unattended. Seeing that the basin was now becoming a puddle of bloody liquid, Emil volunteered to replace it, earning thanks from the emerald-haired man. 

  
  


Coming back with fresh and clean water, he places it carefully beside Antonio and waits obediently for the next task. The small wounds were still untreated, and Antonio’s hands were almost finished working on the injuries above. 

  
  


Emil offered, “I can help with the small one… Don’t worry, I know how to do it.”

  
  


Antonio nodded, checking one last time on the bandages to make sure it’s tight. He stood aside, letting Emil take over the small wound. With agile hands, the lesions were washed clean and covered in no time, as if he had done this a million times over.

  
  


Antonio praised, “You’re good at this, Emil! Next time if I were injured, I need your hands to treat me, hahaha!”

  
  


The praised young man slowly lowered his head, a shy small on his face and a small hue of blush began to appear. “I… have a lot of chances to do this, that’s why it became an easy thing for me to do now…”

  
  


The lively voice diminished, replaced by a soft tone as Antonio looked at Emil concernedly, “What do you mean by that, Emil?” He suddenly grabbed the other shoulders, surprising the shorter man. “Ah- Don’t tell me people were harming you!?” Even Kai was emitting a cold aura.

  
  


Emil immediately retorted, hands wildly swinging back and forth. “N-no such things happen! Don’t worry! It’s all due to my clumsy side that I always need to patch myself!”

  
  


Technically, Emil did not lie. During his childhood, every action he made was like a sin, even his tiny, little presence was not welcome. Although just a little boy, he had already known what others' thoughts were towards him. As if he can’t see the disdain look on their face. His little mind that time was confused as to why people were harshly treating him, and still present today with the same confusion in his heart. The incident had forced him to quickly become self-conscious of himself, desperately holding his own hanging belief. But, he’ll not let the teaching of the one who truly cared for him go to waste.

‘Isn’t that right, grandpa…’

  
  


The heavy atmosphere subsided, back to the previously comfortable air. A big hand ruffled his hair, jolting him back to reality and Emil looked up to see Kai with his gentle look, “Ha… You ought to be careful, Emil. Don’t follow any strangers here, you’ll never know what their intention is. Always put your guard up.”

  
  


“Look who’s talking. The one who had wounds all over his body, huh? What did you even do to get that? Surely not from the monster around here...” Antonio poked lightly on the small part of Kai’s wound, earning a flinch from the other.

  
  


Kai mildly pushed the delicate fingers and replied in a bland tone, “There were some pests I had to take care of. Some scums were using dirty tricks to throw me off and if weren’t for that blond man earlier, not sure I would make it alive.”

  
  


Until now Emil realized that this truly is a different world, one where had to be vigilant and attentive, lest people will take advantage of you. Plus, the existence of monsters adds to the challenges. Moreover, from what he had learned so far, there seem to be hostile feelings towards each other's races, where some had to hide deep into the unknown and some emit dominance. And a relief it is for him to land on the human’s side. Even a day will he not make it if on the other side, maybe eaten alive by monsters or brutally killed by other races.

  
  


Emil shuddered at the scary thought and let his mind be full of happy things. The sunshine, that warm colour, showers his face with a beautiful garden around him. Ah. The blonde hair would look absolutely ama-

The black-haired youth sighed internally. _He’s gonna haunt my mind these few days… Hahh…_

  
  


Antonio somehow resumed his scolding, with Kai’s hands folded behind his head as he lied down, listening to the other’s words. Emil giggled at their interactions. Ever since he was brought here, he had been smiling a lot more than before. Despite having known each other for just a couple of days, Emil could tell that they genuinely cared for him. 

  
  


A remark from Kai surprised the other two (mostly Antonio). Emil surely didn’t expect Kai to have a playful side. The person lying in bed had a smirk on his face, causing Antonio’s remaining words stuck on his throat. With an amused voice, Kai teased, “Looking so concerned about me, are you beginning to fall for me?”

  
  


Antonio’s cheeks began to redden as he stared at Kai’s smug face. Feeling annoyed, he smacked the same spot before which made Kai jolted. Big and masculine hands smoothing it to relieve the pain.

“Seeing that you are so lively, I suppose we are done here,” He grabbed Emil’s arms, heading towards the exit. “Come on, Emil, let’s go. Let the patient rest in peace.”

  
  


Before closing the door, Emil didn’t forget to say goodbye to Kai. Only 3 hours left before the day was over, and Antonio asked if it were still okay to continue their interrupted conversation before. 

  
  


He didn’t need to ask. After hearing what the other man said earlier, the unfamiliar term remains stuck in Emil’s head. And so, with a curious and eager sense to know more about this mysterious world, Emil readily agreed. They decided to go to Antonio’s room and both sat on the bed as soon as they arrived. 

  
  


Antonio immediately started while grabbing Emil’s hands. “So… you’re not a Hetia, Emil?” The other shook his head. He sighs, “I thought you were… but no matter, it’s a good thing. Although laws exist to protect them, those hooligans treat the ordinances as if nothing, the poor souls of those Hetias are in constant fear. It is an unfair treatment… Ah, just thinking about it made my blood boils in rage! Just because they were able to conceive and birth the stronger bloodline doesn’t mean that they should be taken in custody and… ugh! Do they not know that the Hetias are the fewest in number and yet they still-”

  
  


Too much information was emitted, confusing Emil’s even further. He gripped the other’s hands, stopping him for a moment. “W-wait, Antonio! Slow down a little…”

  
  


“Oh, yeah. I forget that you’re a pampered young master. Sorry about that, Emil. You can ask and I’ll try my best to answer.”

  
  


Emil twitched at the title. Antonio’s assumptions are not far off though. He indeed is a child of a renowned business family, but the other part is untrue. Pampered, huh? Never once did he receive such care from the main family. It’s still his grandpa that truly cared.

  
  


Regaining his mind back, Emil starts with a simple question. “So, what’s a Hetia…?”

  
  


Antonio had a concerned look. “What did your family even teach you… Never mind. I’ll be the best teacher you have ever had! To start with, Hetia is a gender that arises out of nowhere. They just suddenly came and after thousands of years, people no longer bat an eye on them. Mysteriously, only on the human side are the Hetias born, and is a male. Offspring born from them will inherit the most powerful gene, that’s why they were sought after, some even use disgusting methods to capture them.”

  
  


That’s… truly interesting information. A male that could give birth…? This world undoubtedly defied all the common sense that Emil’s had. Given that it is a fantasy world, such things are not impossible. A flying unicorn that he always dreamed off might be a reality too.

  
  


When Antonio first asked Emil if he were a Hetia, the other was very excited, as if finally meeting with his long-lost family. That excitement gives off an important clue. “Um… Antonio. You’re a Hetia, then? That’s why you were so thrilled earlier?”

  
  


Antonio nodded. “Emil, don’t tell anyone about this. I had a pretty accurate judgement and I can see that you’re a good guy. I want us to be friends and… maybe best friends…?” The emerald-haired man sheepishly smiled, slightly embarrassed at the final thought.

  
  


A person who respects and trusts him. He hadn’t felt this for a long time. _Grandpa… you were right after all. Maybe this is where I belong..._

  
  


Ignoring the impulse to cry out, Emil brought the other man into a tight hug. “I… thank you, Antonio. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

  
  


“It’s my pleasure, Emil. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call out,” A hand patted Emil’s back gently, the other ruffling the black locks above. After a while, he was released, looking at the other’s puffy eyes. He laughed, “Now go to rest, Emil. Enough for today. After these few days when it’s peaceful, I can take you to the library. You can borrow as many books as you want under my name!”

  
  


Emil nodded and stood up to go back resting, giving Antonio one last hug in which made the others chuckle. Now in his room, he slumped down on the soft mattress, mind still wandering on the conversations earlier. Every passing minute made his eyes drowsy, and his last thoughts before darkness took over was the warm locks of that certain man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, they've finally met. I can't wait to write more about them (≧∇≦)/
> 
> And I see a potential side story between the other two... ヾ(⁍̴̆◡⁍̴̆。)ノ


End file.
